La Hermana De Mi Hermano
by Britney0793
Summary: *Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.* Un divorcio, un encuentro inesperado, un romance prohibido, ¿en que terminara todo esto? …SasuSaku…
1. Divorcio

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capitulo 1: Divorcio) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

Fugaku y Mikoto se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke, ellos se llevaban tres años de diferencia. Los cuatro vivían muy felices como una familia unida, pero no contaban en que los problemas aparecerían pronto…

.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando los problemas familiares entre Fugaku y Mikoto aumentaron demasiado. Cuando Itachi tenía seis años de edad y Sasuke solamente tres años, los problemas aumentaron al grado de un divorcio.

Mikoto decidió irse a vivir a otra cuidad de Japón, llevándose a Sasuke con ella. Mientras tanto Fugaku solamente se mudó de hogar en Tokio junto con su hijo preferido Itachi.

.

Dos años después, cuando Mikoto y Sasuke se empezaron a adaptarse bien en su nueva vida, la madre del pequeño se casó con otro hombre.

Dos años más tarde, Mikoto y su nuevo esposo murieron drásticamente en un accidente automovilístico, dejando al aun pequeño Sasuke de siete años completamente solo.

Cuando el accidente se dio a conocer a el hermano de Mikoto, éste se hizo cargo del pequeño niño, pero para la desgracia de Sasuke, su tío casi no le prestaba nada de atención.

Y así fue como el Uchiha menor vivió muy desoladamente su niñez.

.

.

.

En la vida de Fugaku e Itachi todo fue completamente diferente a la de Mikoto y Sasuke.

Después del divorcio y la mudanza, Fugaku empezó a salir con una mujer. Después de un largo año de noviazgo entre ellos, Fugaku y esa mujer se casaron. La nueva esposa del Uchiha ya estaba embarazada de seis meses, entonces pasaron tres meses más y nació una hermosa niña de ojos verdes esmeralda con un cabello de un color no muy normal en las persona, pues era un color exótico; era un color rosa chicle, que se le veía muy lindo en ella. En el momento en que nació la niña Fugaku se quedó muy impresionado por el cabello pelirosa, si, tenía que admitir que se veía muy linda su bebé, pero él aún no comprendía muy bien de donde sacó el exótico color rosado de su cabello.

Pasaron unos dos años desde que la niña nació, Fugaku la trataba muy bien, pues la quería mucho y siempre había querido saber que se sentiría tener una hija.

Un largo año de alegrías pasó entre su nueva familia, pero de un momento a otro sus vidas cambiaron muy drásticamente. La esposa del señor Uchiha murió gracias a una enfermedad que no detectaron a tiempo. Dejando a Fugaku toda la responsabilidad de la niña de tres años, claro y aparte de Itachi, aunque para Fugaku, Itachi, que solamente tenía diez años de edad, ya estaba demasiado grande, como para que el se cuidara solo.

.

.

.

Todo parecía que se quedaría igual, hasta 13 largos años después, que gracias al destino, sus vidas volverían a cambiar de nuevo…

.

.

.


	2. Estúpido Día

**Bueno y aquí les dejo el segundo capi de mi primer fic!!**

**Ojala les juste mucho!! Y lo disfruten xD**

**OOOOO sii… ya casi se me olvidaba este es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo y pues tratare de cumplirlo!!**

**Dejenme aclarar:**

"_pensamientos" (nota: están en itálicas)_

"sarcasmos" (nota: están entre comillas)

**Bueno ahora si disfruten el capítulo 2!!**

**.**

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior… _Todo parecía que se quedaría igual, hasta 13 largos años después, que gracias al destino, sus vidas volverían a cambiar de nuevo…_

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capítulo 2: Estúpido Día) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

Era un cálido sábado de verano por la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio.

Como todos los sábados, un chico pelinegro de unos 20 años de edad, aun estaba en su departamento, específicamente en su habitación. Seguía pensando en sus deberes, trabajos, y muchas cosas más que tenía pendientes.

Empezó a organizar su día, ya tenía casi todo planeado. Primero se ducharía, desayunaría y prendería su laptop para leer sus correos. Después iría al supermercado a hacer todas esas pequeñas compras que le hacían falta, pues como él vivía solo, él mismo se encargaba de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que vivía con su tío, pues éste siempre lo mandaba a hacer las compras. Después llevaría su auto a la agencia para que lo revisaran, y pues todo eso que hacen en las agencias para autos. Cuando terminara todos sus deberes, daría una caminata nocturna por el parque cerca de su departamento. El chico de cabellos azabache seguía pensando, hasta que de la nada se le vino un recuerdo de su niñez.

.

"**Flash Back" **

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Tokio, y en una casa grande, una pareja no paraba de discutir al igual que todos los días.

-¡Te lo dije!- Se oía una ronca y fuerte voz masculina muy furiosa del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. – ¡Pero eres más terca que… que… tu madre!

-¡Ah!, ¿Enserio?- Se escuchaba también una voz fémina, pero igualmente furiosa y desesperada.- ¡No, yo te dije primero que esto nunca iba a funcionar!

-¡No tengo la menor idea de porque chingados me case contigo!-y ahora esa voz masculina sonaba aun más furiosa que antes.

-¡Pues yo de idiota, que no se que vi en ti!- y la voz femenina sonaba muy histérica, y después de esa frase que dijo, se empezaron a oír sollozos.

Habían demasiados gritos entre los padres de los niños.

.

En la grande y amplia habitación de los pequeños Uchiha, se encontraban estos dos niños, el mayor de solo 6 años de edad trataba de consolar a su pobre hermano menor de 3 años, pues como era aun muy pequeño tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes.

-I..Itach..chi… -hizo una pequeña pausa, llevándose sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos húmedos.-¿Qué…e..esta…pasando?-Pregunto el pequeño de los Uchiha muy nervioso.

-Nada, Sasuke. No te preocupes.

-Pe..pero, Itachi…-Y el pequeño se soltó a llorar.- Mami y papi están peleando muy feo. -Dijo entre sollozos.

-No es nada.- El pelinegro mayor deseaba que solo fuera una de sus típicas peleas, al igual que todos los días. –Pronto se les pasará, ya verás.

-…-El pequeño de los Uchihas solo lloraba y trataba de creerle a su hermano mayor, pero él sabía, más bien, él creía que no era una simple discusión.- Pero… Itachi- El pequeño hizo una pausa.- Nunca habían peleado así.

Itachi ya no sabía que más decirle, pues claro que su pequeño hermano ya se había dado cuenta de que esa discusión no terminaría pronto y él no le podría mentir más.

.

En eso se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de la pareja que peleaba, fuera de la puerta del cuarto de los niños.

-¡Ya basta!- Se escucho la voz ronca de su padre.- ¡Hasta aquí llegó todo esto!

-¡Bien!-dijo la madre de los niños.

La mujer de cabellos negros abrió la puerta de la habitación de los niños y se acercó a su hijo menor.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó su madre- Agarra tus cosas. ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

Sasuke se quedo asustado, nunca había visto a su madre tan enojada; se calmó un poco y agarró lo primero que vio. Mikoto cargó a Sasuke en un brazo, mientras en el otro llevaba unas maletas. La mujer salió de la casa y subió a su hijo al auto, al igual que sus pertenencias y después subió ella.

La mujer arrancó el auto. Sasuke volteó atrás y lo último que vio fue a su hermano asomado por la ventana de su habitación.

-Mami…¿P..porqué nos va..vamos?- Preguntó el pequeño Uchiha entre sollozos.

-Porque si hijo, no te preocupes de nada. –Dijo la mujer.

-Pero mami. ¿Qué pasará con Itachi y papi?

-Hmm… Ellos vivirán juntos en esa casa.- La mujer hizo una pausa-Nosotros iremos a vivir un tiempo con tu abuela.

-Esta bien mami… ¿Y los volveremos a ver?

-No lo se.- Mikoto solo pensaba que si se volvería a encontrar con ese hombre se suicidaría, ya no lo aguantaba más.-Hijito, duerme un rato, la casa de tu abuela esta un poco lejos.

Unos minutos después, el pequeño Sasuke se quedó dormido en la parte trasera del auto.

"**Fin del Flash Back" **

.

.

-Hmp…Itachi… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?-Dijo el pelinegro en voz alta, no le importaba que alguien escuchara, pues como vivía solo nadie lo iba a escuchar.

El chico se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha.

.

.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió, se puso unos jeans azul obscuro y una camiseta negra. Peinó un poco sus rebeldes cabellos negro azabache y se dirigió a su cocina para desayunar rápido.

El Uchiha menor se sentó en una pequeña mesa que tenía en su cocina. Estaba a punto de probar un poco de su rápido, rico, delicioso y nutritivo cereal con fruta, y en eso sonó su celular, interrumpiéndolo de su desayuno.

El pelinegro miró el identificador de llamadas de su celular y se dio cuenta de la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir uno de los mejor momentos de su día. El pelinegro contestó…

-Hmp, que quieres…- Dijo el chico de ojos negros muy molesto.

-¡Hola teme!- se escuchó una voz demasiado alegre y muy hiperactiva.

-Hmp, ¿Qué quieres dove, ya te dije?-contestó el joven Uchiha aun molesto, porque no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en momentos importantes y mientras comía.

-¡Oye teme! No me hables así de frio, ¡Ya se estas molesto!, ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? O ¿Qué?

-¡Ya cállate dove! Y dime ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Quiero ir al cine!- contestó el amigo del Uchiha menor.

-¿Y, a mi qué me interesa eso?

-Que te quería preguntar si quieres ir al cine…jeje…-Se escuchaba la risita de su amigo- Es que, etto… invite a… una, ¡Alguien!-dijo de nuevo el amigo del pelinegro.

-Aja… y ¿Qué se supone que voy a andar haciendo, si tu vas a andar con…? Espera un momento, ¿A quién invitaste?-dijo el ojinegro un poco interesado acerca del tema.

-Etto…jeje-se volvió a escuchar la risita pegajosa del chico del otro lado del celular.- ¡No importa eso teme! Pero ella me dijo que… que solo vendría con migo, con una simple condición…

-¡¿Condición?!

-¡Si teme una simple condición!

-¿Y se podría saber cuál es esa "simple" condición?- contestó el joven de ojos azabache.

-Bueno, la condición es que, etto…

-Naruto, ¿Desde cuándo te pones nervioso cuando hablas?-Preguntó el Uchiha menor. -¡Ay no! Ya se, esa estúpida condición tiene que ver con migo, ¿No es asi?

-Jejeje… si…- hizo una pausa y después dijo todo de una vez -¡Tú también tienes que ir! Porque ella me dijo que sería una cita doble.

-¡Cita doble! ¿Qué? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Si! ¡Ya verás va a ser muy, pero muy divertido!

-¡No, ya te dije que ni lo sueñes!-dijo el moreno muy molesto.

-¡Vamos teme! No seas un aguafiestas antisocial. ¡Si no vas tu reputación se ira al caño!

-No me interesa dove.

-¡Por favor!

-¡No!

-¡Ándale!

-¡No!

-Please!

-¡No!

-¡Per Favore!

-¡No!

-s'il vous plaît

-¡No!

-¡пожалуйста!

-¡No!

-من فضلك!

-¡No!

-Bitte!

-¡No! ¡Ya cállate dove! ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡¿Y, desde cuando sabes tantos idiomas?!

-A mi también me gustaría saber eso .- Contestó el chico hiperactivo.

-¿Te han dicho que eres raro?-Preguntó Sasuke

-¡Si muchas veces, pero eso ya no importa, teme! ¡Vendrás con migo al cine y se acabo!

-No… A ver, primero contéstame esta pregunta ¿Quién seria mi supuesta cita?

-Hmm… pues no lo se teme. Lo único que se es que es una amiga de I…-El chico hiperactivo cambió el tema rápidamente.- ¡Y pasaré por ti en una hora!¡Adiós, Sayonara, Bye!

-Espera, pero…-Dijo el pelinegro, pero su amigo cortó la llamada.-¡Kuso! ¿Por qué chingados tuvo que colgar?-Dijo el ojinegro para si mismo, sabía que su amigo era capaz de pasar por el aunque éste estuviera a punto de morir.

El día y los planes de Sasuke ya estaban arruinados, ya era la una de la tarde (1:00 p.m.), se tardó casi una hora hablando, más bien discutiendo con Naruto y ni siquiera pudo empezar a desayunar, tuvo que tirar el cereal, pues este ya estaba todo aguado y no se veía nada apetitoso.

.

El joven de cabellos azabache se puso a pensar en que haría en una hora, toda su tarde estaba cortada gracias a la gran idea de Naruto en invitar a… ¿Y quién fregados serian esas chicas con las que saldrían? Pasó una hora y el hiperactivo de su amigo no llegaba. El Uchiha menor decidió esperar uno 10 minutos más.

.

Ya eran las 2:30 p.m. y su amigo no llegaba, Sasuke intento contactarlo por medio de su celular, pero era imposible, solo a Naruto se le ocurría tenerlo apagado. Asique decidió irse a comer a un lugar cercano, mientras esperaba a que su amigo llegara, y si este llegaba tendría que esperarlo, porque él ya lo había esperado mucho y no había comido nada.

.

.

Una hora después regresó a su departamento y aun no había rastro del rubio.

El azabachado entró a su departamento y se decidió por prender su laptop, no podía salir de allí, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con su amigo y esperarlo.

.

.

Dieron las 6:00 p.m. y aun no llegaba el rubio hiperactivo.

.

30 minutos después…

¡Pi-pip!-sonó el clacson del auto de Naruto.

"_Estupido dove a que hora se le ocurre llegar" _

Sasuke salió de su departamento, lo cerró y subió al auto de Naruto.

-¡Hola teme!- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Hmp… Si claro "paso por ti en una hora"

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso teme?

-¡¿Qué por que lo dijo?! _"porque tiene que ser tan dove" _¡Tu me dijiste que en una hora pasarías por mi! ¡Aa, pero no… me tuve que esperar a que llegaras y no pude hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer el día de hoy! Si me hubieras dicho que ibas a pasar por mi a las 6:30 p.m. casi a las 7:00 p.m., hubiera echo todo lo que tenía planeado.- Dijo el joven Uchiha, demasiado molesto.

-Y… ¿Ya, es todo?- Contesto el rubio como si no le hubiera importado nada de lo que el pelinegro le dijo.

-¿Qué?-contesto enojado el pelinegro.

-Bueno en entonces… ¡Vamos a pasar por las chicas!-contestó el ojiazul con otra enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Hmp…

Naruto arrancó su auto, iban avanzando a una velocidad media. Pasaron por muchas calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, más o menos unos 15 minutos, cuando de pronto el rubio paró en frente de una casa.

Sasuke miraba la casa con mucha curiosidad. Él juraba haber visto esa casa antes… pero…

-No…No…-Dijo el ojinegro muy pesimamente- No te atreviste a invitar a…

El rubio solamente sonreía muy pícaramente, aunque se notaba nervioso por la expresión de su mejor amigo.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la casa y salieron dos chicas.

.

.

**Bueno pues ojala les haya gustado este capitulo xD**

**Creo subir el próximo la siguiente semana, la verdad es que lo tengo en una libreta, solo me falta ponerle el final a el capi y ya aa y pasarlo a la compu ash!!**

**Eso me choca porque soy muy lenta escribiendo… bueno pss…. Ya que nimodo xD**

**Los quiero y mil gracias por sus reviews!!! **

**Y el nombre del siguiente capi será…. "Capítulo 3: Cine y Tortura"**

**Bueno la verdad esa era el titulo de este capi, porque pensaba juntar el próximo con este pero naa!!**

**Jeje por eso ya lo tengo buenop pss… **

**Sayo!!!**


	3. Cine y Tortura

**Hola!!**

**Uff!! Sorry por no haber subido el fic, pero ash!!**

**Nadamas entre a la escuela y…..**

**TAREA, TRABAJOS, PROYECTOS Y DEMAS!!**

**Viva… entre y el prof. Me encargo leer un libro medio aburrido que no me gusto el final…**

**Resulta que por arte de magia quede, bno me eligieron para un concurso intercolegial.. y tengo que estudiar muxo!**

**Las maestras me encargan tarea y eso me choca…**

**Ya para el colmo… voy a ser dama de una 'amiga' para su XV….. vi-va y tengo que aprenderme una coreografia rara y yo no tengo gracia para el baile.. osea ya vali!!**

**Weno pues ojala les guste el capi 3!! **

**Esta mas largo que el anterior**

**Dejenme aclarar:**

"_pensamientos" (nota: están en itálicas)_

"sarcasmos" (nota: están entre comillas)

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior… _En eso se abrió la puerta de la casa y salieron dos chicas._

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capítulo 3: Cine y Tortura) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

Caminaban dos chicas aproximadamente de unos 18 o 19 años hacia el auto de Naruto. Las dos iban muy arregladas, bueno demasiado para ser verdad, la que parecía ser la líder llevaba una mini falda, micro falda o puti falda, como le quieran decir, una blusa un poco escotada, unos zapatos altos, lentes y llevaba el cabello suelto. La otra chica llevaba unos shorts muy pequeños, puti shorts, o también como le quieran decir, llevaba una blusa sin tirantes, osea, estraple, pero escotada también, también llevaba zapatos altos, pero ella llevaba su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta.

Las dos iban casi corriendo al auto del rubio, parecían muy emocionadas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Sasuke sólo volteó a ver a Naruto con una mirada asesina, pero Naruto ni lo notó, él solo miraba con cara de embobado a las dos chavas corriendo hacia su auto.

El ojiazul bajó de su auto y muy caballerosamente les abrió la puerta de su auto para que ellas subieran.

-Gracias, Naruto- Contesto la chica de cabello güero.

-…-La otra solamente subió con mucha indiferencia, y ya dentro del carro quiso tener una conversación con cierto pelinegro.- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves muy guapo el día de hoy, es más me dan ganas de…

-¡Karin!- gritó la rubia dentro del auto.

-¿Qué?

-Acordamos que no se valía que una se luciera o pareciera mejor que otra, o ¿Es que ya lo olvidaste?- Susurró la rubia a la peliroja.

-¡Ay!, solo fue una simple improvisación – contestó.

-Hmp…- fue lo único que "dijo" el moreno.

-Y… ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el ojiazul

- ¡Bien!- contesto la chica de coleta alta

-Si, muy bien – añadió la de cabello suelto de una forma muy pesada – ¿Y tú?

- Tambi – quiso decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por Karin

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Naruto se sintió muy inferior a su amigo, e hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Hmp…Bien…- Contestó Sasuke

.

.

Llegaron al cine y después de estacionarse, Sasuke se bajó de auto y se adelantó a la entrada del cine, mientras tanto Naruto les abrió la puerta a las muchachas. Ellas bajaron y él cerró la puerta.

Alcanzaron a Sasuke, y después los 4 iban caminando hacia la fila para comprar los boletos.

Ya en la fila de los boletos a punto de comprarlos…

- ¿Qué película quieren ver?- Preguntó el chico hiperactivo.

-…-

-Yo quiero ver la de 'Amor Infinito' – dijo la peliroja

- ¡Ay, SI!- añadió la rubia.

-Entonces, esa será. – contestó Naruto.

El Uzumaki sacó su dinero y compró dos boletos, después se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Teme – susurró – cómprale un boleto a Karin, yo ya le compré uno a Ino.

- ¿Por qué? Si yo ni siquiera la invite, fuiste tu, ¡idiota!- contestó Sasuke con indiferencia.

- Porque…- dijo el ojiazul apunto de la desesperación - ¡No tengo tanto dinero!- gritó el joven hiperactivo.

En ese instante todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar lo voltearon a ver con cara de sorprendidos.

-Hmp… Que "inteligente", Naruto – dijo Sasuke muy sarcásticamente. – Si querías llamar la atención, ya lo lograste.

Karin e Ino platicaban como siempre, pero al notar que todos volteaban hacia "ellas" Karin le susurro a Ino:

-¡Ino!, todos voltean a vernos!

-¡Ay, Karin, tenias mucha razón! Esta ropa es la perfecta para llamar la atención de todos los chicos sexys de aquí, y aparte te apuesto que todas esas monas se mueren por lucir como nosotras.- Ino sonrió

- Vez, yo siempre tengo la razón de todo – y Karin también sonrió.

.

.

Los cuatro pasaron a la sala de la función del cine. Naruto se sentó primero, dejando dos lugares vacios de la persona desconocida a su lado, después a su lado se sentó Ino, al lado de Ino se sentó Sasuke, y al lado de Sasuke se sentó Karin.

Y para la gran suerte de nuestro Sasuke, aparte de haber sido interrumpido en la hora de su desayuno, haber sido forzado a ir al cine, haber perdido todos sus planes para ese día y estar apunto de ver una película muy cursi para su gusto, estaba sentado justamente en el medio de las dos chicas más odiosas y molestosas de su "genial" club de fans, mejor dicho de todo el universo entero.

.

.

-¡No, por favor!- Se escuchaban las voces de los actores por toda la sala.

- Tú no me amas, yo lo vi todo con mis propios ojos.

- ¡Yo te amo!

- Entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste?

El pelinegro no prestaba atención a la película, solo pensaba en sus cosas, no estaba interesado en el amor, ni en esas cosas.

- Hmp – emitió el pelinegro – Iré a comprar palomitas ó a ver que más compro. - añadió, no tenía otro pretexto para salir de allí.

Karin lo miro, estaba realmente enojada porque ella lo quería acompañar, pero él prefirió ir solo.

.

.

15 minutos después…

-¡Sasuke-kun no ha vuelto!- se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja en toda la sala del cine.

-SHH!!!- y todos en la sala la trataron de callar, pero ella siguió.

- ¿Saben qué?, iré a ver donde esta – dijo la chica de lentes en un tono fresa.

.

.

La peligrosa, ehmm.. ehmm.. Perdón, la pelirroja, buscaba por todas partes a el chico de cabellos azabache, no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, primero se acercó al área de golosinas para ver si de casualidad estaba ahí, pero no, ni siquiera había gente en la fila para comprar algo de alimento.

.

-¿te gustó la película, hermosa? – dijo un chico pelinegro alto, abrazando a una linda chica de cabellos castaños.

-Claro, y lo mejor fue que estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo, te amo – contestó la castaña. En ese instante la el chico la tomó por la cintura y la acercó mas a él para besarla.

.

Ya con muy pocas ilusiones de encontrarlo, se percató al notar que "su" pelinegro estaba besando a otra chica. Karin ajustó bien sus gafas y aceleró sus pasos para llegar hacia ese lugar, donde estaba la linda pareja besándose de una manera muy tierna, pero espantosa para el gusto de Karin. Llegó hacia el lugar mencionado, y con furia tomó a la chica por su largo cabello castaño y la jalo muy bruscamente, la pobre chica calló al suelo.

-¿Co-cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? – dijo con tanto drama Karin. – Pensé que yo era tu cita perfecta. – sollozó un poco y después se lanzó al chico para abrazarlo. – ¿Sasuke-kun? – El joven pelinegro la miraba con una cara de WTF? O.0 , y la trataba de separarla lo mas pronto y lejos de él.

-¡¿Qué?! – contestó el pelinegro alto. - ¿Quién eres? Y… porque me llamaste… - hizó una pequeña pausa, su mirada parecía perdida en medio del horizonte.- ¿Sasu-ke?

- Lo, lo… lamento mucho, enserio. – Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, al notar que ese chico no era Sasuke. – Perdona pero… te confundí con alguien más.- _"¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es que hay alguien casi idéntico a Sasuke, pero es que eran casi iguales, solamente este chico se ve un poco mayor, y un poco mas alto, aparte de que tiene el cabello más largo y en una coleta, pero yo juro que es idéntico a Sasuke… hmm… ay que admitir que este chico también esta muy bueno"._ – Pensaba Karin mirando pervertida mente al chico enfrente de ella.

-Hmp… que no vuelva a ocurrir. – el joven la miraba con demasiada indiferencia y agachándose hacia la otra chica, que lo más probable es que era su novia.- ¿Estás bien hermosa?

-Si Itachi-kun. –Sonrió la chica y luego Itachi la ayudó a levantarse.

Se besaron de nuevo en frente de Karin.

-…- Karin se veía un poco apenada por lo ocurrido pero… _"hmmm… pero si que les echo buen ojo a los chicos sexys!!Primero conseguiré cueste lo que cueste a mi Sasuke-kun!! Y después tratare de conseguirme a Itachi-kun!! Wahahaha!! Después si los traigo a mis pies empesaran a pelearse por mi!! Y yo sere tan pero tan feliz!!_

-¡Karin!- se oyó a lo lejos una voz muy alegre e hiperactiva que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Karin solo se alejó de ese lugar pues había notado que la pareja se había ido de allí, y eso le molestó mucho, aparte de que aun no encontraba a Sasuke. Ella caminaba, casi corriendo cuando se volvió a oír esa voz hiperactiva de nuevo.

-¡Karin!- Se volvió a oir.

-¡¿Qué quieres Naruto?!- Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo estup…- y mejor la ojirroja se calló la boca, sabia perfectamente que no era bueno provocar a ese chico.

-Hmmm… Por lo que veo…¡Vas a entrar al BAÑO!- y de nuevo Naruto llamó la atención de todos los presente, aparte de que la palabra baño resonó tipo eco.

-¡Claro que …n-no!! ¡IMBECIL! Ando buscando a Sasuke-kun. –Respondió Karin sacada de quicio.

-Y… Entonces ¿Por qué estas parada enfrente del baño?

-Porque si no te has dado cuenta, estaba caminando "alegremente" buscando a Sasuke-kun por este lugar cuando de repente se te ocurrió gritar mi nombre.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

-De que te ríes, ¿eh?

-Karin, Karin, Karin, ¡JAJA!...Me sorprendes… A pesar de que te la pasas estoqueando al teme

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoqueo a nadie!

-Si, si, como digas, bueno ¡Me das risa!-Y comenzó a reír de nuevo llamando la atención.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Karin tratando de controlar su ira.

- Que aun no conozcas bien al teme, porque si tú lo conocieras bien, sabrías que esta afuera, disfrutando de la noche, porque a el le encanta ver la luna y esas cosas…

-…- La peliroja se quedó mirando a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Dónde esta Ino?

-Afuera, con Sasuke.- Sonrió el chico.

-…-_"¡Ingrata Yamanaka! ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarme de esa manera, a estar con Sasuke, mientras yo, YO estoy como idiota buscándolo en todas partes?_

Naruto dio media vuelta y salió del cine, Karin al notarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir antes que él y ver a "su" Sasuke-kun… pero con la Yamanaka.

.

La Yamanaka hablaba, hablaba y hablaba muy alegremente porque según ella, Sasuke le ponía toda la atención del mundo, pero en realidad él solo respondía con su típico hmp.

-¡Ay y después de eso, me contó que … blablablablablabla…

-hmp…-Sasuke trataba de ignorar por completo la platica de la rubia, pero era imposible, se escuchaban sus gritos de alegría y su chillona voz, trataba de aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier instante.

Karin corrió hacia el chico de cabellos azabaches, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que el chico juraría que se iba todo el aire en ese instante, Karin lo jaló apartándolo lo mas posible de Ino.

-Ka-karin – dijo Sasuke (o.0 si que lo abrazaba muy fuerte…)- Sueltame.

-Karin, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la ojiazul.

-…-

-¡Karin!- gritó la güera, y la separó de Sasuke, que se sentía como un objeto.

Naruto veía el "espectáculo que estaban dando las chicas". Sasuke mejor se apartó de ese lugar y se fue a un lado del rubio.

-Dobe ¿No crees que es mejor irnos al auto?

-¡¿Qué-Qué?! ¡Claro que no teme!

-…- 0.ó?

-¡Hay una pelea de chicas!- dijo señalando a Karin e Ino peleándose *-*

-¡Dobe!- el moreno le golpeó la cabeza con su mano.

-Esta bien teme…- dijo decepcionado.- Pero… ¡Si pasa algo interesante aquí y yo no lo veo…!¡Será tu maldita culpa! ¿¡EH!?

-Hmp…

Y los dos chicos se fueron el carro.

.

El Uzumaki y el Uchiha subieron al auto, obvio que Naruto se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Sasuke del otro lado. Sasuke prendió la radio y mientras escuchaban música un momento de silenció se hacia presente entre ellos, hasta que Naruto tomó la iniciativa para hablar.

-¡Que lindo día fue el de hoy! ¿No lo crees teme?

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-¡Si!

-¡Dobe idiota!-silencio- Veamos ¿Por donde comienzo?... a ya se… Primero, me levante y digamos que no tuve una linda mañana por pensamientos que no se porque me vinieron a mi cabeza, después, me llamas por teléfono para invitarme al cine con unas personas, que no me dijiste quienes eran, hasta que vi la maldita casa me di cuenta, te tuve que esperar no se cuantas horas para después irnos al cine con esas dos molestias, gasté mi dinero en una persona que odio con todo mi corazón, vi una película cursi, que las odio también, cuando pensé que todo seria mejor por largarme de ahí dentro para ver la noche, llega la Yamanaka y me molesta, invade mi espacio personal,, me cuenta 20mil cosas que no me interesan, y después llega Karin, a molestarme y jalarme, tratándome como un objeto.- Sasuke terminó de hablar, era lo que mas había hablado en mucho tiempo, aunque lo dijo con cierto aire de molestia, pero se desahogó por completo.

-¡WOW! Teme hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar tanto. –silencio- Perdona por haberte echo venir, se que las odias mucho, pero, es que Gaara y Neji…

-¿Gaara y Neji, Qué?

-¡Jejeje!- se rascó la cabeza, nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno ellos apostaron con migo que no vendrías al cine con esas dos y que te saldrías y te largarías de aquí, y bueno… jejeje…

-¡Joder!-gritó Sasuke.- ¡Matare a esos dos, y a ti también! No creas que te salvaste.

.

.

Karin e Ino seguían discutiendo e medio de la calle.

-¡Baka! Eres una idiota-Gritaba Karin.

-Baka, ¿Yo?- respondió Ino

-¡JA! Lo vez lo admitiste.-Respondió Karin de manera triunfadora.

-¡No! ¡Baka tu! ¡Estas muy bruta! Lo dije de manera de indignación.

-Pues no lo parece.-silencio

-¡Ka-Karin!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?

-¿No crees que nos habrán dejado aquí?-silencio- ¡Es tu culpa Yamanaka!

-Si, "¿ahora resulta que es mi culpa no?"

-Si…

-¡Claro que no Karin!

-¡Si!

-¡Ash!

-¡Ash!- se quedaron mirando con enojo y envidia.

En eso iban pasando el pelinegro con su novia, que Karin había visto dentro del cine.

-¡Karin, ese es nuestro Sasuke-kun! ¡Y anda con esa mona fea!

-¡Baka! No, ese no es nuestro Sasuke-kun, yo lo consco, se llama Itachi- le sonrió a Ino con cara de yo se mas que tu.

-…-

-¡Itachi-kun!- gritó Karin. El pelinegro y su novia voltearon a ver quien era la persona que gritó su nombre, la novia de chico al notarla, la miró con cara de odio puro.

La peliroja y la güera se acercaron a ellos.

-Hmp… Hola.- dijo el pelinegro de cabello largo. En eso su novia le dijo al oído que se fueran al auto. Entonces El joven hiso ademanes de despedida y camino con su novia hacia el auto.

Karin e Ino caminaron por el mismo lugar que ellos, parecía como si los siguieran. Itachi pensaba que la dos chicas lo seguían, no le agradaba eso.

.

.

En el auto de Naruto, se encontraban ambos chicos escuchando música, la tensión ya había bajado, ya estaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Hasta que Sasuke se enojó por la tardanza de las chicas, y se bajó del auto, Naruto hizo lo mismo para seguirlo.

-Teme ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a ver porque tanta tardanza.

-¡Espérame! - Sasuke se detuvo en medio de la calle mirando hacia enfrente detenidamente, de pronto su mirada enojada cambió a una mirada más compasiva y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Naruto apenas iba a alcanzarlo, cuando lo vio parado en medio de la calle de esa manera de dijo – Pensé que no me esperarías como siemp…- Pero se calló cuando volteó enfrente y se dio cuenta de porque su amigo se detuvo.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia enfrente. En eso Karin corrió por un lado de Itachi y su novia.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-grito.

-…-

-Mira, te presento a Itachi-kun. Lo conocí aquí en el cine. ¿No es así Itachi-kun?

- …-

-Itachi, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la novia de chico.

-…-

Sasuke e Itachi no despegaban sus miradas entre ellos, se veían con una cara de sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó el joven de cabellos largos.

-hmp…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha?...

-Solo quiero verificar tu nombre también, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Itachi Uchiha…

Los dos se quedaron mirando con cara de WTF? O.0

-¿Hermano?-pregunto Itachi.

-No puede ser posible. -…- ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de nuestros padres?

-¿No crees que sea tu hermano?

-Solo quiero comprobarlo.

-Bueno, con una condición. Dilos tú también al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Bien… comencemos con el nombre de nuestro padre.

-Esta bien.

-Fugaku y Mikoto.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver con cara de sorprendidos.

-Ahora, ¿Que piensas al respecto?- preguntó Itachi.

-…-Su mirada parecía perdida en el horizonte. _"¿Mi hermano?, no, no puede ser posible, ¿Por qué? Y justamente el día en que me vino un recuerdo de él, ¿Porque?"_

-A ver, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Karin – Sasuke-kun, nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

-Tu tampoco Itachi-kun – mencionó su novia.

-Lo siento linda pero es que, no sabía que lo volvería a ver en mi vida.

-Teme, ¿Como sabes que es tu hermano?

- Ay Naruto solo míralos, se parecen mucho, a parte de que tienen el mismo apellido.- dijo la rubia.

-Si, es cierto, por eso los confundí lo lamento Itachi- mencionó Karin.

-Hmp…

-Hmm… creo que lo mejor seria irnos al auto Karin, Ino…-Menciono Naruto.

-¡No!- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-No es pregunté, les ordene.- Naruto agarró a las dos chicas y se fue con ellas al auto dejando solo a Sasuke con Itachi y su novia.

-Itachi-kun, ¿Quieres que me valla al auto?

-…- Itachi le dio las llaves y la chica se fue.

Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron solos en medio de la calle. Se miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-Después de 13 largos años, mira donde nos terminamos encontrando de nuevo.- comentó Itachi.

-Lo se.

-Has cambiado demasiado hermanito.

-Igual tu.

-Mira Sasuke, ahora me tengo que ir, necesito dejar a mi novia en su casa y aparte tengo otras cosas por hacer, te dejo esta tarjeta, si, se que es de mi trabajo, pero al reverso viene la dirección de mi casa y mi numero. ¿Vienes mañana o el Lunes a mi casa? Necesitamos platicar mucho. ¿No lo crees?

-Si, iré el Lunes, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que no hice el día de hoy.

-Esta bien, nos vemos.

Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos.

Sasuke entro al carro... Todo estaba en silencio eso era raro.

Leyó la tarjeta que Itachi le dio hace unos momentos. Después de leerla varias veces recordó que esa colonia era de pura gente millonaria. Estaba un poco nervioso.

Todo seguía en silencio.

Llegaron a la casa de Karin y las chicas se bajaron, se despidieron de ellos, y entraron a la casa.

-Naruto…

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?- Naruto sabia perfectamente que cuando su amigo de hablaba por su nombre era por dos razones, una, estaba muy enojado, y dos, estaba triste o algo por el estilo.

-Mira la tarjeta que me dio Itachi.-se la pasó a Naruto.

-¡SASUKE-TEME!, tu hermano vive en la colonia de los multi-millonarios.

-Lo se.

-¡Wow!- ¿Y vas a ir a su casa?

-El lunes.

-¡Esta bien!

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, se despidieron y Sasuke entró a su casa.

.

.

.

**Hola!!**

**Uff!! Grax al cielo ayer 14 de Feb fue el xv de mi amiga y ya me safe de un problema ahora traigo mas!!!**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, lo siento mucho se que me quieren matar, pero bueno esque la verdad me chocan los autores que tardan años en subier, o que los dejan si terminar, jaja y ahora me miro a mi y ahora entiendo porque la tardanza, bueno ojala no me pase esto tan seguido!**

**Oigan!!**

**Creo que lo mas probable esque mi fic tenga como unas 30 capis o mas jaja!!**

**Y bueno otra cosa mas!!**

**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!**

**Los quiero a todos mil gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo!!**

**Gracias por su sus revies a:**

**saku-ann**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**BlessTheDevil**

**sasuke9529**

**jessy moon 15**

**onpu haruno**

**-Hanako14-**

**LunitaMoon**

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-**

**rioko001**

**Tsukisaku**

**setsuna17**

**Saludos especiales a BlessTheDevil //jessy moon 15 //rioko001 // Emmy90HP// ale-kuun**

**Atte: Britney!!****


	4. Residencia Uchiha

**SORRY POR LA TARDANZA TUBE PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPUU…**

**LA FORMATEARON Y PERDI EL CAPI…..**

**Bueno… ahora… dejen les digo que tardare un poco en subir el próximo capi porque se acerca la temporada de exámenes, y otro XV de otra amiga……**

**Bueno ya no prometeré cosas… y mil sorry pordecirles que no tardare.**

**A y TENGO UN NUEVO FIC!! Lo subiré pronto…. Ya tengo el capi 1, pero no lo quiero subir porque se que tardare mucho en subir la conti por los mismos motivos…. Pero cuando tenga por lo menos la mitad del capi 2, lo subo!!**

**Se llamara: Love'n London**

"_pensamientos" (nota: están en itálicas)_

"sarcasmos" (nota: están entre comillas)

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior…_ Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, se despidieron y Sasuke entró a su casa._

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capítulo 4: Residencia Uchiha) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

Era lunes por la noche, aproximadamente las 8:00p.m.

En la ciudad de Tokio apenas obscurecía.

El joven Uchihas salía de su departamento. Hoy había sido un día muy pesado para él. Pero tenía el compromiso de ir a casa o mansión de su querido hermano, ya había quedado en ir a su casa el día de hoy.

Subió a su auto, un mercedes deportivo negro usado, si aun era un buen auto, no estaba maltratado, parecía nuevo, era el carro pasado de su tío que cada año cambia de auto y se los va pasando a Sasuke.

Iba por las calles de la ciudad, se acercaba a una de las colonias de los millonarios, porque había como unas 3 colonias. Entró en la colonia donde vivían los Uchihas.

Iba despacio contemplando las grandes casotas/mansiones que había en esa colonia. Ya había entrado a otra colonia de millonarios, gracias a Neji, que vivía en una colonia cerca de allí, pero nada se comparaba con esa.

Al fin llego a la casa. Era una mansión enorme, estaban estacionados unos 3 autos (BMW/un Ferrari/una camioneta ultimo modelo). La mansión era de un color blanco, lucia muy bonita, arreglada y nueva. Tenía una reja, un gran patio/jardín con alberca, etc; era como la casa que todo mundo quisiera tener.

Se estacionó, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si su padre lo aceptara nuevamente, porque lo que recordaba de él era que siempre prefería a Itachi. Se bajó del auto y timbró. Una joven moza aproximadamente de unos 22 años, cabello castaño obscuro, ojos negros y de buen cuerpo, abrió la puerta.

-Buenas Tardes – dijo la moza.

-Buenas tardes…

- ¿A quién busc…-no pudo terminar de cuestionar al chico.

-Déjalo pasar Miyu.-Se escuchó la voz del mayor de los Uchihas, que estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa.

-Pase. – agregó la moza.

Sasuke entró y la chica se fue dejándolo solo en la entrada. Itachi se acercó hacia la entrada para recibir a su hermano menor.

- Hola Sasuke.

- Hmp.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. – Respondió el chico.

-¡Genial! Entonces -…- Vamos a la sala.

- Esta bien.

Los dos caminaban hacia la sala principal de la mansión. Sasuke iba mirando todo, me refiero a el techo, porque estaba decorado; el piso que relucía demasiado para ser verdad, varios cuadros pintados por artistas famosos colgados en la pared, etc…

- Bueno pues… Bienvenido. – Dijo Itachi.

-Gracias. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

- Sientate, estas en tu casa – añadió su hermano.

**-…- Sasuke se quedo viendo la sala principal, si que era enorme, tenia 3 sillones uno para 3 personas, otro para dos y uno individual, tenia una televisión de plasma gigante, una mesa de vidrio con arreglos muy lindos por encima de ella, las persianas hacían parecer que la casa se viera aun mas grande.**

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Seria tanta molestia pedir agua?- pregunto el chico de cabello corto.

- No, claro que no. -..- ¿Pero solo quieres agua?

- Si.

- ¿Solo agua?- Volvió a preguntar Itachi.

- Si…

- ¿Agua normal?

- ¿Tiene algo de raro pedir solamente un vaso con agua? – Sasuke lo miraba con un gesto de pregunta.

- No, bueno, es que no se si solamente quieres agua normal, o, quieres agua importada de Fiji, o de Suiza, o al o mejor de Noruega, porque tenemos si quieres.

-…- o.0 _"¡Solamente quiero un vaso con agua y me ofrecen agua importada! Creo que son mas millonarios de lo que pensé." _– Solamente agua esta bien.

- Entendido.- Itachi sonrió. – ¡Miyu!

Se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de la joven moza venir hacia la sala.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Joven Uchiha?

- Un vaso con agua, normal, no importada ni nada de eso, ¿entendido? – dijo él Uchiha mayor.

- Esta bien.

La muchacha se alejo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- A ver Sasuke, ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida, después del divorcio de nuestros padres?

-hmmm… - suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, después los volvió a abrir. – Pues después del divorcio, mamá y yo nos fuimos a vivir a otra ciudad, allí conoció a Hayato, un hombre con el que después se casó.

- ¿Y cómo era?

- Pues era un buen hombre, no era agresivo ni nada por el estilo, yo sentía que casi no me quería, cuando estaba mamá presente, me trataba bien, como hijo suyo; pero cuando mamá no estaba, era muy serio, ni una sonrisa me regalaba, ni siquiera hablaba con migo, nada.

- ¿Mamá y él tuvieron más hijos? – preguntó Itachi con mucha curiosidad.

- No nunca.

-… Esta bien, ¿y después? Mamá y él siguen casados o se divorciaron?

- Pues… Después… - miró al suelo, podía ver su propio reflejo, sus ojos se veían distraídos, perdidos en su mismo reflejo. – Yo solamente tenía 7 años, los tres veníamos de regreso de un rancho, eran como las 11:p.m. Hayato manejaba lento, recuerdo que en la radio estaba una canción que a mamá le encantaba. Ya era muy tarde, y esperaba con ansias llegar a la casa para dormir en mi cama, lo último que recuerdo fue que un auto que venia a exceso de velocidad trató de rebasar nuestro auto, lo izo, Hayato, mamá y yo estábamos un poco asustados, teníamos miedo a que ese auto chocara con nosotros, después Hayato siguió manejando pero, otro auto que venia también a exceso de velocidad, quiso rebasarnos, pero al momento de pasar a nuestro lado, perdió el control, y chocamos.

- ¡Ay no! – El hermano mayor de Sasuke parecía preocupado. – Creo saber que pasó después. Pero continúa.

- Bueno pues, si, los dos murieron. Yo estaba inconsciente y desperté un día en el hospital. – Dijo Sasuke con un aura de tristeza.

- Lo siento Sasuke… No pensé que mamá estuviera muerta.

- No, eso ya no importa, ya lo supere hace años.

- A… que bien. – Itachi se quedo pensativo. – ¿Y qué pasó después, con quien viviste? ¿Quién te crió?

- ¿Recuerdas a nuestro tío Daisuke?

- ¿El hermano mayor de mamá? – Preguntó el chico de cabello largo.

- Si.

- Entonces si lo recuerdo, bueno, físicamente no tanto.

- Bueno él fue quien me mantuvo, hasta que cumplí 18 años.

- A, ok.

-Hmmm…. – se quedaron los dos mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar. – Y ¿Qué pasó con tu vida después del divorcio?

- Pues, la verdad papá también se volvió a casar, anduvo de novio como por un año con una tipa que se llamaba Chiaki, después se casaron y luego tuvier... – Itachi fue interrumpido por el rechinido de la puerta principal de la casa.

Se escuchaban pasos lentos. Después se empezó a escuchar como alguien subía las escaleras lentamente, como si no quisiese que lo escucharan.

- ¿No vas a venir a saludar? – dijo el Uchiha mayor.

.

.

Ya se encontraba casi en la mitad de las escaleras cuando…

- ¿No vas a venir a saludar? – dijo el Uchiha mayor.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras iba pensando.

"_Genial, Itachi debió de haber invitado uno de sus amigos raros… Como ese tipo Deidara, parecía mujer!! Que raro -.-'. O ese otro tipo raro de perforaciones con su novia peliazul, aunque… Sasori no estaba nada mal. Pero ash!! Que cansancio bajar de nuevo con mi pesada mochila, ni tengo tiempo de ir a dejarla a mi habitación, porque ese mendigo Itachi como siempre __"¿No vas a venir a saludar?" Solamente pido que no sea el tipo que parece mujer."_

Se dirigió a la sala para saludar al chico o chica que estaba con Itachi.

Caminaba con la mirada al suelo, no tenia ganas de andar saludando a gente extraña, y menos si se trataba de amigos de su hermano.

Entro a la sala y escucho la voz de su hermano.

- Hola ¿Por qué nunca bienes a saludar?

La chica volteó a ver a su hermano y se percató que había otro chico de cabello negro y revoltoso, sentado en el otro sillón, con la mirada hacia el suelo, dos mechones de su cabello azabache le impedían ver esos ojos, sostenía un vaso con agua en las manos.

Sakura sentía que se le acababa el aire con tan sólo mirar a ese chico tan sexy y lindo ahí sentado, el peso de su mochila era demasiado, no la podía sostener bien con un brazo, y de un segundo a otro, la mochila quedo tirada en el suelo, produciendo un fuerte sonido. Sasuke volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba parada ahí, dejando ver su cara, y examinando de bajo para arriba el cuerpo de la chica.

Sakura se quedó mirando a ese chico, al igual que éste.

No despegaban sus miradas, parecía que había una extraña conexión entre ellos.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Este chico esta mil veces mejor que Sasori! WAAAAAAA!!!!! Que sexy!!! ^w^ ¿Cómo se llamara? Uf! Tiene unos hermosos ojos azabaches, que parecen dos lagunas negras que me envuelven en su obscuridad. A ver, reacciona Sakura, no te puedes dejar llevas por unos ojos, pero ni hablar de su cuerpo nwn , es tan lindo y a simple viste se puede ver que trabaja mucho con esas pectorales, se ve tan guapo y su piel nívea hace que sus ojos resalten mas, y su cabello revoltoso se ve tan seximente peinado, es el chico perfecto, no hay palabras para describirlo bien."_

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente mientras se veían, nadie quería romper el hielo en esa habitación, nadie ni siquiera Itachi.

"_Hmp… Linda chica, se ve bien, tiene unas piernas muy lindas, ja que bueno que se puso esa falda, deja ver mucho de ella. Hmmm… al parecer tiene buenas curvas, maldita blusa escolar, no deja ver más allá de ella. Tiene unos ojos muy brillantes, parecen dos esmeraldas, demasiado verdes para ser verdad, y ese cabello largo de color tan extraño, rosa, ¿se lo habrá teñido? ¿O será natural?, de todas formas se le ve muy bien. Un momento! En que fregados estoy pensando? No puedo fijarme en mocosas como esa, no es así? Pero… bueno la verdad no esta nada mal." _

- Emmm… Bueno ¿no creen que ya fue mucho silencio? – Itachi rompió el hielo. -Sakura, el es Sasuke. – (sielencio) – Tu hermano.

"_aww.. Sasuke, que lindo y sexy nombre, espera!!! Dijo TU HERMANO? No!! no puede ser, ese ser tan sexy no puede ser mi hermano, no!" _

La chica se quedo mirando a Sasuke con cara de sorprendida. No sabía como reaccionar después de enterarse que él podía ser su hermano.

"_Hermano dijo? Entonces eso significa que ella es mi hermana, no, no puede ser mi hermana… , no se parece nada a mi, ¿pero que tal a la madre? Ni siquiera la conozco, alomejor no salió como Itachi y yo, si, tuvo que salir como su madre, pero no es mi hermana, es mi media hermana, ash! Eso no cambia as cosas -.-' Y yo que ya empecé a tener pensamientos eróticos."_

- emmm.. Hola – saludo Sakura muy desanimada.

- Hmp… Hola

- Bueno, si me permiten, me iré arriba a cambiar el uniforme. No tardo. _"O al menos eso creo" –_ emitió Sakura.

- Esta bien – contestó Itachi.

.

.

Sakura entró corriendo a su cuarto, corrección, gigantesco cuarto, dejó su mochila en el suelo, y se metió a su baño. Se quitó el uniforme y lo echó en el cesto de ropa sucia, y entró a la regadera. No tardo más de 10 minutos, salió en toalla a su closet y empezó a buscar que ropa ponerse.

"_¿¡Qué me pongo!? No tengo nada que ponerme ahorita, porque no me pondré mi pijama, no!! Y menos con ese bombón allá abajo. A ver, piensa Sakura, te tienes que ver madura, sofisticada, elegante, pero no tan formal, y menos fachosa. Hmmm… creo que a lo mejor unos jeans con una linda blusa roja, aunque, se vería muy informal, creo que optare por una falda negra con una blusa de tirantes roja."_

Se cambió, y se arregló el cabello con una diadema roja. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Sasuke? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

- Hmp… como sea.

- Anda quédate. – Insistió su hermano.

- Esta bien.

Sakura entró a la sala, y se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado. Él la volteó a ver de reojo e hizo que la pelirrosada se sonrojara.

- Bueno pues, ¿que quieren de cenar? – Itachi volvió a hablar.

- Lo que sea. – Contestó Sasuke

- Lo que quieran ustedes. – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Sasuke, tu eres el invitado, decide tu. – Agregó el Uchiha mayor.

- Me da igual.

- Itachi-niichan, ¿por qué no eliges tú que cenar? – preguntó la ojiverde.

- No, que elija Sasuke.

- Ya dije que me da igual, lo que tú quieras, o si no, ¿Por qué no elijes tú, Sakura? – La última palabra la dijo de una forma tan sexy que la chica se sonrojó y sentía que se derretía.

- Eemm.. Pues aa… no lo se que, que, quieren de cenar. – contestó nerviosa.

- Si nadie se decide, decido yo, o ¿qué? – habló Itachi.

- Si decide tú, Itachi-niichan. – Sonrió la pelirosa.

- ¿Quieren pasta?

- Si esta bien. – Contestó Sakura.

- Hmp, si.

- Genial, pasta será. – Itachi sonrió. – ¡Miyu! – gritó el joven de cabellos largos.

Los pasos apresurados de la mujer se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Uchiha?

- ¿Le podrías decir al chef Morimoto que si puede preparar 3 platos de pasta, por favor?

- Si, señor Uchiha. – La dama se retiro de ahí, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Se encontraban los tres hermanos sentados esperando por su cena en el gran comedor. Itachi sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, Sakura de un lado y Sasuke del otro, quedando cara a cara.

Al poco tiempo llegó Miyu con los tres platos con pasta tipo Italiana.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Sakura? – Pregunto Itachi.

– Fui a hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca.

- A, esta bien.

Hubo uno de esos silencios incómodos entre ellos mientras comían.

- No terminaste de contarme como ha sido tu vida después de… - Dijo Sasuke.

- A si, bueno. Papá como ya te dije, se casó y bueno tuvieron a Sakura. – Señalo a su querida hermana menor y después continuó. – Después, la madre de Sakura murió porque no le detectaron a tiempo una enfermedad, y bueno pues papá sigue trabajando como empresario, y viaja mucho, yo también eh conseguido un puesto como empresario, en una empresa llamada Akatsuki, no se si la conoscas.

- A, si eh oído hablar de ella.

- ¿A que te dedicarás tu Sasuke? – La verdad también me agradaba la idea de ser empresario.

- ¡Genial! Creo que lo llevamos en la sangre, a excepción de Sakura, quiere ser doctora. – Itachi comenzó a reir.

Sakura lo miraba con mirada matadora (jaja)

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Dieciséis. – Sonrió. _"No están pequeña después e todo"_

- ¿Y tu Sasuke-kun? – _"O Dios, le dije Sasuke-kun!! Ojala no piense otra cosa."_

- Veinte. – La miro con superioridad. _"^w^ ay no se me cae la baba, esta super bueno, y tan sexy, y no esta tan grande como pensaba. ¡Ay no! Sakura, no puedes pensar cosas indebidas con ese bombón, es tu hermano, reacciona, HERMANO!!"_

Siguieron cenando, hasta que terminaron.

Entonces ya era un poco tarde.

- Itachi creo que ya es tarde, tengo que irme, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad.

- A, si claro, bueno entonces ¿ya te vas?

- Si, nos vemos luego.

- Esta bien. – Caminaron los tres hacia la puerta.- Oye, ay que juntarnos de nuevo.

- Si, esta bien.

- Pero yo te llamo, ¿Esta bien?

- Si, como sea.

- Es que, saldré de viaje esta semana y al o mejor la siguiente.

- Esta bien, pero ya me tengo que ir.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidió Itachi.

- ¡Adios Itachi, Adios Sakura!

- ¡Adios Sasuke-kun! – _"Aww… se despidió de mi!!"_

El moreno subió a su auto, y se fue de la Residencia Uchiha.

.

.

Era martes, Sasuke se encontraba en el descanso con su mejor amigo.

- Oye Teme

- ¿Qué quieres dobe?

- ¿Cómo te fue en casa de tu hermano? Nunca me contaste.

- Bien.

- Pero, como es la casa.

- Grande.

- ¡Teme!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Especifícala bien!

- Es grande y bonita.

- ¡Sasuke-TEME! Quiero detalles, que uses más palabras para descibirla.

- Dobe, si uso otras palabras, no captas.

- Claro que si.

- No.

- Ay, bueno y ¿tu hermano como esta?

- Bien.

- Teme, mejor cuéntame todo, cuando entraste, lo que hiciste, etc…

- Vive en una colonia cerca de la de Neji.

- Supongo que vive en una casota ¿no?

- Si, tiene los autos ultimo modelo. Tiene ama de llaves, y creo que es como la mayordomo, no lo se.

- ¡Wow! Si yo tuviera una… Mi depa no seria un desastre.

- Hmp.

- Bueno, ¡sigue!

- Platicamos un rato, cenamos pasta, me di cuenta de que tengo una hermana, y son más millonarios de lo que pensé.

- ¡Que rico, pasta! Aunque no se compara con el ramen. ¡Espera! ¿¡Tienes una hermana?! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es bonita? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Le gusta el ramen? ¿Me la presentas?

- Dobe, solamente la vi un rato, no le voy a andar preguntando estupideces como si le gusta o no el ramen.

- Esta bien, pero, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cómo es? ¡Dime!

- ¡Cállate!

- Dime

- Tiene 16 años.

- No esta tan chica, entonces si me conviene, pero ¿Cómo es?

- ¡¿Qué!? – Sasuke parecía enojado… - No te dejare que te acerques a ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Esta fea?

- Idiota – Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto - Esta muy lin… No esta fea.

- Aaa… ¿Cómo es?

- Cabello largo y rosado.

- ¿Rosa?

- Si.

- ¿Y que más?

- Ojos verdes jade.

- Teme yo te aseguro que ese es mi tipo de chica.

"_Estúpido dobe, si se atreve a acercársele lo mato, no tiene derecho."_

- No lo creo.

En ese momento llegaron Neji y Gaara.

- ¿Dónde andaban ustedes dos? – Preguntó Naruto

- En la fila de la tiendita. – Contesto Neji.

- El idiota olvido su comida en casa. – Dijo Gaara.

- ¡A mi también! – contestó el rubio.

- Si pero eso ya es costumbre dobe. – hablo Sasuke.

- Oigan ¿Qué haremos este viernes? – pregunto Neji.

- No lo se. – Preguntó Gaara.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar ramen e invitamos a unas chicas?

- Hmp.

- Me parece buena idea lo de invitar chicas, pero eso del ramen, la verdad no. – Menciono Neji.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la semana pasada cenamos ramen, Naruto.

- Ustedes me prometieron que iríamos y me pagarían la comida si ganaba la apuesta.

Neji y Gaara se voltearon a ver con cara nerviosa.

- A, si, gracias dobe por recordarme. – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Apuesta, Cuál apuesta? – preguntó Neji

- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? – respondió el moreno.

- No, gracias. – Dijo el chico de ojos perla.

- Me las van a pagar.

En eso sonó el timbre de regreso a sus deberes, Gaara y Neji corrieron como licos a sus respectivas clases.

.

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

**Ojala les haya gustado y esperes la conti porque el sig. Capi es de mis favoritos!! De echo con ese empese a armar mi FF.**

**Espero sus Reviews. **

**Los quiero Brit!!****


	5. La Noche del Viernes

"_pensamientos" (nota: están en itálicas)_

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior…_En eso sonó el timbre de regreso a sus deberes, Gaara y Neji corrieron como locos a sus respectivas clases__._

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capítulo 5: La Noche del Viernes) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

Viernes por la mañana, el sol se sentía tan caliente, que hasta se podía cocinar un huevo en la calle. En las instalaciones de la universidad, se encontraban los típicos 4 amigos caminando por los pasillos.

- Entonces, ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer hoy! – pregunto súper emocionado el rubio del grupo.

- Hmm no se lo que quieran a mi me da igual. – respondió Gaara.

- ¡Entonces no hay problema, vamos a cenar ramen!

- Hmp – la típica respuesta del pelinegro.

- ¡No! Naruto, ya te dijimos que la semana pasada fuimos a cenar ramen. – contesto Neji.

- Pe-pero… me prometieron que si…- antes de que Naruto terminara la frase, Neji le piso el pie, para que se callara la boca.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Baka! – se sobó el pie. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!

- ¿Qué cosa? – el ojiperla hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto tenía intenciones de golpearlo, pero Gaara comenzó a hablar.

- Saben, hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

- Hmp, yo no se me da demasiada flojera. – contestó Sasuke.

- Yo insisto ir a cenar ramen.

- no, ya dijimos que eso no. – mencionó el ojiperla.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – siguió el ojiazul.

- pues nada. – respondió el pelirojo.

- ¡¿NADA! – grito Naruto.

- No grites dobe.

- Si Naruto, nos dejaras sordos algún día.

- ¿Les parece si nos juntamos en mi casa? – prosiguió Neji.

- Esta bien. – contestó el chico de ojos aqua.

- Si. – habló Sasuke.

- ¿Pediremos ramen a domicilio?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Naruto? – preguntó el joven de cabello café.

- Pues, ¡¿Qué no vamos a comer nada!

- Hmp.

- No.

- Pizza – dijo Gaara.

- Si, esta bien. – contestó Neji.

- Hmp.

- Yo quiero e insisto que comamos ramen.

- Luego lo discutiremos.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

.

.

En la salida, más o menos como a las 4:40 de la tarde…

Se encontraban de nuevo los cuatro chicos de siempre platicando.

- Entonces nos vemos a las 8 en mi casa.

- Si. – respondieron todos.

- ¡Ok! – Neji se quedo pensativo un rato. – Saben que, mejor a las 8:30

- Me da igual. – Dijo Gaara.

- Hmp. Como sea.

- ¡Si! ¡Ahí nos vemos! – contestó emocionadísimo Naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke se fueron juntos hacia el carro del pelinegro, mientras que Gaara fue a buscar a sus hermanos para irse a su casa y Neji se fue por su cuenta.

.

.

Viernes por la tarde, 6:30p.m.

El pelinegro estaba acostado en su cama, estaba demasiado cansado, tenía tanta flojera de ir a casa de su amigo. Ya estaba casi listo, ya se había bañado, ya había comido, estaba casi completamente vestido, porque estaba acostado en su cama sin camiseta.

Sonó el teléfono, y contestó.

- Hola.

- Teme, ¿ya te hablo Neji?

- No ¿para que?

- Es que me dijo que a lo mejor se cancelan los planes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que me dijo algo así como una cosa familiar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo con exactitud?

- Teme, no le entendí bien.

- Tenías que ser un dobe.

- Ya, no te enojes teme.

- Hmp

- Bueno me tengo que ir porque tengo un compromiso.

- ¿Qué compromiso?

- Ejem.. Ejem.. pues voy a una cita con alguien.

- ¿Con quien?

- No quieres saber.

- Dobe… no te hagas el misterioso.

- La verdad no quieres saber.

- Hmp, como sea, luego me cuentas.

- Si, si, si, esta bien, solamente que ya me voy.

-…-

-Sayo!

- Hmp

El güero colgó el teléfono y a Sasuke no le quedo remedio de colgar también.

"_Genial, entonces que se supone que hare, esta bien tengo flojera, pero, hmm no me quiero quedar encerrado en mi casa"_

El pelinegro tomó de nuevo el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de la casa de Neji.

- Residencia Hyuuga, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – contestó el mayordomo

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Se encuentra Neji?

- Si, un momento porfavor.

*Se escucho musiquita ambiental*

- ¿Sasuke?

- Hola Neji.

- A Sasuke, no te pude marcar, pero le dije a Naruto que te llamara, pero es que se cancelo lo de hoy.

- Si ya me dijo el idiota de Naruto. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Naruto que me dijera?

- Ay, no inventes, ¿Qué te dijo el muy tarado?

- No entendió ni madres, solo menciono una cosa familiar.

- Si, es que tengo cena familiar, y cuando es familiar se refiere a toda, toda mi familia.

- Esta bien.

- Nos vemos.

- Hmp

Colgaron los dos, y Sasuke optó por dormir un rato.

.

.

Viernes por la noche… Eran las 9:00 de la noche, el clima de la ciudad de Tokio empezaba a empeorar, el cielo obscuro se nublaba lentamente.

Sasuke se levantó, dio un vistazo por la ventana y miro el cielo, no se veía la luna, todo estaba nublado y comenzaba a refrescar.

Se dirigió directamente al baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara, se puso una camiseta negra y unos tenis.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y salió.

Sasuke estaba caminando lentamente por las obscuras calles de la ciudad, estaba pensando a dónde dirigirse, hasta que decidió ir a caminar al parque. Le agradaba cuando el clima estaba de esa forma, nublado y fresco.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Uchiha…

- ¡Itachi-niichan! – se oían los gritos de la pelirosa por toda la casa.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna volvió a gritar

- ¡Itachi-niichan! – estaba desesperada, y quería una respuesta. - ¡Itachi-niichan!

- ¡¿Qué quieres! – se escuchó la voz de su hermano, provenía de su habitación.

Sakura subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Tocó la puerta, y esperó la respuesta.

- Entra. – Se escuchó la breve voz de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue la escena de su hermano empacando ropa.

- Itachi-niichan ¿A dónde vas?

- Me llamaron del trabajo, tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios hoy por la noche.

- Pero, si ya son las 9 de la noche…

- Si ya se, tomaré el próximo avión a Hong Kong.

- Aaa…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

- A, si. – hizo una pausa. – Itachi-niichan ¿Me dejas salir hoy en la noche?

- ¿A que horas te refieres?

- Hmm no se como a las 10.

- No.

- ¡¿Qué? – hizo un gesto de niña chiflada. – Pero, ¿Por qué no?

- Y ¿Por qué si? – preguntó él con cara de superioridad.

- Porque mis amigas me invitaron.

- ¿A, si? ¿A dónde?

- A una fiesta.

- Aja, una fiesta. ¿Quiénes van?

- Pues todos los de la escuela.

- ¿Y de tus amigas?

- Pues, Tenten.

- ¿Sólo ella?

- Si, se suponía que Hinata también iba a ir, pero me dijo que tenía una cena familiar.

- Pues la respuesta es no. – Dijo con superficialidad.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, eh Sakura.

- ¡Itachi!

- Ya sabes las reglas señorita…

- Suenas como papá.

- Se supone que estoy a cargo de ti. – Sakura hizo una cara de fastidio y lo miro con odio. - ¡No me mires con esa cara!

- Por favor déjame ir.

- Ya te dije que no. – Continuó empacando. – Sabes que algo malo te puede pasar y si no hay nadie ¿quién te ayuda?

- Pero me se cuidar sola.

- Sakura, solo tienes 16 años. Y recuerda, papá también está en un viaje de negocios y regresará hasta el próximo domingo.

- Itachi, no seas malo… Déjame ir.

- Sakura ya no quiero seguir discutiendo, ya vete, ponte a ver películas o no se, invita a Tenten, y ya.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, hermano. – dijo Sakura con tono sarcástico antes de salir y azotar la puerta.

Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró.

- Ya me cansé de que no me dejen ir a ningún lado. – susurró.

Se acostó en su cama.

- No me importa lo que diga el tarado de mi hermano, sea como sea, saldré hoy.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su baño, se metió a bañar y después de 30 minutos salió.

Eran las 10:35 de la noche.

"_hmm que me pondré, ¡OH! Ya se, me pondré mi vestido negro"_

Era ese típico vestido negro más arriba de las rodillas, estraple y escotado.

Se vistió y arregló. Ya estaba lista solo necesitaba que su hermano se fuera.

Mientras tato, la pelirosa tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amiga.

- ¿Hola? – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Tenten?

- Ay, hola Saku.

- Hola, ¿oye vamos a ir la fiesta?

- Si, bueno mira ahorita ando aquí en mi casa cenando, pero no te preocupes, me arreglo rapidito y te alcanzo allá. ¿Está bien?

- Si, esta bien, entonces allá nos vemos.

- Si, bye.

- Bye.

Y colgaron.

Sakura se volvió a dirigir al baño para terminar de retocarse bien.

Unos pocos minutos después, su hermano ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, apunto de salir.

- ¡Sakura! – le gritó.

- ¿¡Mande!

- Ya me voy.

- Si, si, esta bien, que te valla bien.

- Cuídate.

- Si, igual tu, bye.

- Regreso el martes. – y con eso, salió de la casa.

"_Genial, ahora es cuestión de esperar unos cuantos minutos y largarnos a la fiesta jaja!"_

Minutos después…

Sakura bajó las escaleras de la mansión y fue directo a la cocina.

- Oye Miyu.

- Si ¿Señorita Uchiha?

- Voy a salir hoy, llegare tarde.

- A, disculpe, pero ¿recuerda? Este fin de semana es libre para todos los trabajadores _"o subordinados"._

- A, no lo recordaba. – contestó la ojiverde.

- Bueno, con su permiso ya estaba apunto de irme. – dijo la moza.

- Si, esta bien.

Miyu se despidió y salió de la casa.

"_Genial ahora si que la casa esta sola"_

Pensó en hablarle de nuevo a Tenten, pero mejor prefirió irse de una buena vez.

Caminó hacia la entrada y agarró sus llaves, las guardo en una pequeña bolsa de su vestido, tomo su bolso de mano, y salió de su casa.

Vio el cielo nublado y sintió frio. _"¿me llevare un suéter? No, mejor no, primero dónde lo dejo, segundo no lo quiero andar cargando, y tercero, me hará ver gorda"._

Sakura iba caminando lentamente por las calles de Tokio, quería pedir un taxi, pero a estas horas (10:50) ya ni quien se ofrecería a llevarla a algún lado.

La pelirosa seguía caminando.

"_le llamare a Tenten, a ver si ya llegó a la fiesta, o si apenas viene que me recoja aquí"._

Sacó su celular de su bolsa, marcó el número de la castaña, pero nadie respondía, estaba ocupado el teléfono. Intentó marcar ya varias veces, pero no contestaba su amiga. Se puso nerviosa, y empezó a caminar más lento para poder marcarle a su amiga cómodamente.

No le quedó otra opción que seguir así, la pelirosada estaba un poco nerviosa porque notó la presencia de varias personas detrás de ella, escondidas bajo la sombra de un local, que no la dejaban de mirar, Sakura se empezó a sentir un poco más nerviosa y alterada de lo que estaba hace rato. La chica decidió seguir caminando a una velocidad ya más rápida hasta la casa donde seria la fiesta, la cual, estaba un poco lejos.

El cielo empezó a retumbar, se escuchaban truenos y habían relámpagos, sin duda llovería en cualquier instante.

- Maldición. – susurró

Después de unos minutos Sakura iba a una velocidad normal, pero con los tacones que traía, le vino la necesidad de ir más lento. En eso, se percató de que los chicos, aproximadamente unos 4; que venían detrás de ella, también bajaron la velocidad.

Estaba nerviosa, esos chicos la seguían a todas partes y estaba segura de que las intenciones de ellos no eran nada buenas. Trató de no ser tan obvia, de que no pareciera que ya se había dado cuenta de que la seguían.

Se quedó parada, y los 4 chicos también lo hicieron, pero se movieron a distintos lugares para no parecer que iban detrás de ella. Temblaba de frio y de miedo a la vez. En ese instante, sonó su teléfono, contestó:

- ¿Ho-hola? – sonó nerviosa.

- ¿Saku?

- A hola Tenten. ¿Dónde estas?

- A, lo siento Sakura, pero, no podre ir a la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué!

- Si, lo siento, pero no me dejaron, mis padres dicen que es demasiado tarde, y que no piensan llevarme.

- Me hubieras llamado antes. – En eso, los 2 de los chicos se iban acercando un poco más, mientras los otros 2, solamente se quedaron parados viendo.

- Si, lo intenté, llame a tu casa, pero no contestas… - Se cortó la llamada. La batería de su celular se había acabado en el momentos menos oportuno.

- Maldición. - volvió a susurrar. _"No puede ser, no puede ser, no debí venirme así de descubierta caminando, debí haberme traído mi suéter ¿porque no llame antes a de salir a mi casa a Tenten, porque no me espere más tiempo, porque no le llame al chofer personal, y principalmente, porque desobedecí a mi hermano?"_

Sakura volteo a todos lados con cara de nerviosismo, camino un poco más para buscar un teléfono publico, y sacó su monedero.

- Rayos, no traigo feria. ¿Por qué siempre traigo billetes difíciles de canjear? – Por desgracia lo dijo en voz alta, lo cual ya acostumbraba por hablar sola, pero, esta ves, los chavos la escucharon y eso no fue nada bueno.

En ese instante uno de los 4 jóvenes se acercó a ella como chocando de improvisto.

- Lo siento, ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto el muchacho.

- Emm… No estoy bien. – La pelirosada ya sabia que era uno de los 4, entonces trato de no verse tan alterada por la situación y fingir estar bien al 100%.

- ¿Segura?- hizo una pausa – Te notas… NERVIOSA.

La ojijade empezó a temblar un poco.

- Estoy segura, me tengo que ir.

Se dio media vuelta pero otro de ellos se apareció y la cogió del brazo.

- Sabemos que estas perdida. – Menciono uno de los chicos.

- Si, además tienes mucho dinero en tu bolsa. – y trató de arrebatarle la bolsa, pero ella no se dejo, asique los dos andaban jalándola.

El otro chico, agarró muy bruscamente a la ojiverde, mientras si el otro le arrebataba por completo la bolsa.

Cuando lograron el objetivo de la bolsa, el joven que traía a Sakura bien agarrada, la soltó y ella calló al suelo.

No pensó dos veces y decidió pararse y salir corriendo. Los muchachos la siguieron.

- ¿Para que la seguimos? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- ¡No seas idiota!, ¿No ves que tiene buen cuerpo?

- Bueno, en eso no te equivocas. – comenzó a reír.

- Lo se. – contesto el otro.

- Oigan. – Preguntó otro irónicamente. - ¿Quién será el que "juegue con ella" primero?

- Tu quien crees - contestó uno.

- Em…

- No se hagan los idiotas y dejen de decir babosadas, obviamente seré yo. – Dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los 4.

Mientras tanto la pelirosada escuchaba todo la conversación de ellos, cada ves se sentía mas y mas nerviosa por estar ahí, sabia que de esa no se escapaba, y lo mas probable era que perdiera su virginidad esa noche y con 4 asquerosos y repugnantes jóvenes que ni conocía.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se tropezó con una roca en medio de la banqueta, se torció su tobillo derecho, y se raspó las rodillas aparte de dejar ver más allá del vestido.

- ¡Rápido, agárrenela!- ordenó el líder. 2 de ellos la cogieron fuertemente, uno sostenía la bolsa y el líder solamente veía.

El líder de los 4 comenzó a caminar hacia un callejón sin salida, cerca de un parque, donde ordenó soltar a la chica en el pavimento. Sakura calló al suelo, se golpeo de nuevo las rodillas y sus brazos le dolían por el agarre de los chicos. Estaba muy nerviosa, en estado de shock, y ya muy lastimada por tantos agarres bruscamente provocados por ellos.

En eso empezaron a caer gotas del cielo, era evidente que comenzaba a llover. Las gotas de lluvia no sirvieron de nada, solamente empeoraron las cosas, la ojiverde se comenzó a empapar y su vestido se pegaba mas a su cuerpo haciéndola ver más provocativa para los 4 jóvenes.

El callejón estaba obscuro pero se podía ver lo que hacían, Sakura se trató de parar, pero uno de los 4 la pateó y calló nuevamente.

- Oye tú – el líder señalo a uno de sus subordinados. – ve a checar que nadie venga o se acerque, tengo ganas de jugar.

- Claro, pero ¿podre ser el segundo en jugar? – contesto

- Si como sea.

- Genial – sonrió el chico y se dirigió a la esquina del callejón.

El líder se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba la pelirosa, se agacho para alcanzar su altura, porque ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello largo y rosado que tenía.

- Déjame en paz. – ordenó la pelirosa, pero esté no hizo nada más que continuar con su juego. – Déjame, no quiero nada con tigo. – Sakura trató de quitar la mano del chico pero este la cacheteó.

- Idiota, no te muevas. – dijo el muchacho, y empezó a tocarle las piernas, las cuales temblaban como gelatinas.

- P-por favor, no, no lo hagas. – Empezaron a salirle lagrimas inocentes de sus ojos jade, que se camuflageaban con las gotas de lluvia.

- No dolerá tanto, ya veras. – Comenzó a reír mientras sus manos subían cada ves más.

- Por favor, te lo pido, no lo hagas. – Empezó a llorar más fuerte y a tratar de patalear.

- ¡No te muevas ya te dije! – la tomó del brazo para evitar que se moviera mientras si echaba un vistazo detrás de él para ver si uno de sus amigos estaba libre. – Tú, ven acá, sostenla mientras si me divierto un poco.

- ¡Jaja! Esta bien. – El chico se acercó y la tomó de los brazos, Sakura parecía una muñeca de porcelana maltratada por dos chicos.

El líder de los 4 empezó a besar lentamente las piernas de la chica, y sus manos comenzaban a llegar a las braguetas de la ojiverde, y para no dejarse tocar más juntó sus piernas.

- Mierda, ¡Ya dejame terminar de una buenas vez! – Gritó el muchacho.

- No, por favor, te-te lo pido – sollozaba a mas no poder. – Te doy to-todo lo qu-que quier-ras, pero no me hagas esto.

- Aquí se hace lo que diga yo, y si yo quiero tener sexo con tigo lo hare.

- No, por favor, si lo haces gritaré.

El joven se enojó tanto que la tomó por la garganta.

- Suéltala. – Le ordenó al chico que la sostenía por los brazos.

La acorraló contra la pared y empezó a tocarla, le besaba el cuello lentamente, y le murmuró:

- Disfruta el momento y veras que todo pasara rápido.

- Nunca.

La cogió más fuerte por la garganta, ella se sintió como entre la espada y la pared, es decir entre el violador y el muro. ¿Qué podría hacer?... Nada.

Él empezó a tocar por debajo de las braguetas y ella empezó a gemir pero no tan alto, él la cacheteó de nuevo.

- ¡Callate!

- ¡Déjame por favor! – grito ella.

.

.

.

El chico de cabellos azabache caminaba lentamente por las calles, miraba hacia el cielo muy a menudo, sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a llover.

Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, su cuerpo se comenzó a mojar lentamente, hasta que quedó empapado.

Apresuró el paso para tratar de llegar un poco antes a su casa, que estaba un poco lejos de donde él s encontraba.

Caminaba rápidamente hasta que escuchó algo que lo dejo impactado:

- ¡Callate! – Oyó la voz de un hombre, al parecer

- ¡Déjame por favor! – escuchó el gritó indefenso de una chica, raramente, le sonaba familiar su voz.

Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde provinieron las voces.

El pelinegro se guiaba por los gritos desesperados de la chica en peligro, hasta que dio con el lugar, estaba todo obscuro, pero antes de poder avanzar mas, se topó con otro muchacho.

- ¡Jefe! – gritó para llamar su atención.

Mientras tanto, el líder andaba besando el blanco cuello de la pelirosa, y cuando escucho el grito de su cómplice volteo y se encontró con la escena de su compañero siendo golpeado por otro chico (Sasuke).

- ¡Idiota! Te dije que te quedaras allá para que nadie se acercara, no para que estés de imbécil. – Gritó.

Pero su compañero estaba tirado inconscientemente en el suelo.

Sasuke empezó a correr para acercarse donde se encontraba el líder del grupo junto a la chica que él aun no distinguía en medio de la obscuridad.

- ¡Ustedes dos! – Volvió a gritar. – ¡No se queden allí parados!

El chico que tenía la bolsa de la ojijade salió corriendo rápidamente del callejón.

- ¡¿A donde vas! – Le interrogó el otro compañero suyo.

- Que te interesa. – Y huyó de ese lugar.

Sasuke lo vio huir y mejor decidió que se largara, no quería golpear a alguien si no había necesidad de hacerlo.

- Cobarde. – Mencionó el pelinegro.

- ¿Cobarde? – dijo el otro chico restante. - ¿¡A quién le dices cobarde!

- Hmp… Obviamente al tarado que acaba de huir.

- Pues no te metas con mis colegas, porque si lo haces te las veras conmigo.

- Hmp, como sea. Mue-ve-te.

- ¡No! – mencionó el otro chico.

Sasuke comenzó a correr y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que callera al suelo.

- Baka, si te vuelves a meter con conmigo, te las veras conmigo.

Se seguían escuchando los leves sollozos de la chica.

El pelinegro dejo atrás a los dos cómplices inconscientes.

El líder del grupo se quedo impresionado por como ese chico totalmente desconocido ya había acabado con sus subordinados.

- Su-ueltame… - trataba de hablar la pelirosa, pero casi no podía porque el joven que la torturaba la sujetaba por el cuello.

- Cállate. – La sujetó más fuete para después cachetearla y hacer que ella callera al suelo.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Gritó el Uchiha. Se acercó hacia donde estaban el otro chico con la indefensa joven que no paraba de llorar. Mientras se acercaba pudo notar esos ojos llorosos, que se le hicieron muy familiares hasta que llego a la conclusión de… - Sakura… - susurró el pelinegro.

- ¿Y, si no quiero?

- ¡Déjala! – volvió a gritar Sasuke. Justamente cuando dijo eso, la lluvia comenzó a caer mar fuerte que antes.

En eso, uno de los chicos que habían quedado inconscientes despertó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a pararse del suelo y al momento que agarró el equilibrio suficiente para caminar, se echo a correr hacia Sasuke, aventándose arriba de el, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

El líder sonrió al ver como su cómplice y el otro chico se agarraban de golpes cada vez más fuertes. Al mismo tiempo se le vino a la mente el mejor momento para "improvisar" un poco más, y continuar con lo que había dejado: intentar violar a la chica.

Sakura, por su parte no paraba de llorar, estaba completamente indefensa y no tenía ni como defenderse, menos aún sin poder pararse y echarse a correr, gracias a su tobillo derecho que se había lastimado.

El chico, líder de los 4, al ver tirada en el suelo a la bella chica de cabellos rosados, se posó sobre ella, besándole las orejas hasta llegar al escote de su vestido. El joven comenzó a bajar lentamente las braguetas de ella, pero no llegaron más debajo de sus rodillas.

Sasuke al notar eso, le dio el golpe más fuerte que había dando en su vida al chico con quien estaba peleando, dejándolo gravemente herido. Después de eso, se levanto rápidamente para golpear al bastardo que estaba apunto de violar a su hermana.

El joven calló arriba de ella, no inconsciente, pero con un dolor fatal en su cabeza.

Sasuke tomó al chico por sus brazos y después de eso… ni hablar… le dio su merecido. Dejándolo peor que a los demás.

Sakura por su parte se acomodó bien su ropa, y trató de pararse, pero por desgracia no podía más.

La lluvia no paraba el parecer estaba presente y atenta a todo ese "espectáculo" que ocurrió esa noche.

Sasuke se acercó a ella cuidadosamente, se agachó hasta llegar a su altura, y al mirar esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, que resaltaban en medió del obscuro callejón…Recordó algo que había sucedido varios años atrás…

"**Flashback"**

Era un verano caluroso, y en un campamento obviamente de verano se encontraban muchos chicos de diversas edades. Habían desde pequeños como de unos 8 o 9 años, hasta chicos grandes como de unos 15 años.

Habían varios chicos de 13 años, cerca del área de las canoas, molestando a una pequeña niña de 10 años, por el color extraño de su cabello.

La niña no paraba de llorar y llorar. Los niños disfrutaban hacerla llorar de esa manera. Ella trató de defenderse, pero uno de ellos la empujó y calló al suelo, haciendo que se lastimara el tobillo derecho. Los niños salieron corriendo después de eso.

La niña de cabellos rosas no paraba de llorar, se intentó levantar, pero no puedo.

Cerda de ese lugar se encontraba un grupo de 6 chicos como de unos 14 años. Uno de ellos, fastidiado por lo ocurrido, se acercó a la pequeña niña. El chico se agachó para estar a su altura, y al mirar esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que salían, y no paraban de salir, sintió algo extraño, no sabía lo que era. Pero no tenia duda de que esos ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el chico.

La niña movió la cabeza levemente hacia los lados, negando.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

- Me-me duele mi pie. – dijo muy bajito.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir con la enfermera?

- S-si…

Sasuke cargó a la niña entre sus brazos, y ésta se sujetó enredando sus bracitos en el cuello del pelinegro.

Al llegar a la enfermería la recostó sobre una camilla.

- Voy a buscar a la enfermera, no te muevas de aquí.

- Si. – sonrió la niña.

No se tardó mucho en llegar con la enfermera.

La enfermera checó su pie, y le vendó el tobillo. Sasuke caminaba hacia la salida.

-Sasuke – dijo la enfermera. La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al saber el nombre del chico que se había preocupado por ella, estaba segura de que jamás olvidaría esos ojos y ese nombre digno de aquel chico.

Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

- Gracias por traer a la niña.

-Hmp. De nada.

Y salió del lugar.

"**Fin del Flashback"**

- ¿Sa-sakura? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación, cosa que desde hace tantos años, no había echo.

- Sasu-ke-kun… - dijo la pelirosa entre sollozos.

- ¿Estas bien?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te lastimaron mucho?

- Un poco. – se soltó a llorar.

- Sakura… - la pelirosa no aguantó más, las lágrimas salían cada vez más. Con tanta desesperación quería sentirse protegida, quería sentirse entre los brazos del joven que tenía enfrente. Por el impulso, se aferró al pecho del ojinegro. Y como reacción de este la abrazó tan fuerte, no quería que nada le pasara. – Me preocupé mucho. – Le acariciaba sus cabellos rosados con el fin de tranquilizarla.

- Sas-ke-kun… - volvió a decir ella.

- Ven, vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

El pelinegro se paró y trató de ayudar a su hermana para que se pudiera parar, pero no pudo, estaba a punto de caer de nuevo al suelo cuando él la tomó por la cintura, evitando el golpe que ella recibiría de nuevo.

- ¿Te cargo? – preguntó el moreno.

Ella no respondió, se sentía demasiado apenada, aparte de que la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

El Uchiha la levantó lentamente. Pasó un brazo por sus piernas descubiertas, otra por su espalda.

Sasuke caminó con ella entre sus fuertes brazos. En toda la trayectoria para llegar a la casa de los Uchihas no hablaron tanto. Solamente una que otra palabra.

Al llegar a la colonia no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa. Sasuke ya estaba un poco cansado, pero tenía que cumplir con su objetivo que era llevar a Sakura a su casa. Los dos estaban más que empapados, y hacia frio, pero el calor que había entre ellos los mantenía un poco calientes.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Sasuke bajó a Sakura y la sentó un escalón que estaba afuera. Ella sacó las llaves que por suerte no guardó en su bolsa. El pelinegro tomó las llaves, y abrió las rejas y la puerta de la casa. Regreso por Sakura. Al entrar a la casa todo estaba obscuro.

- Sakura – susurró el pelinegro. - ¿Dónde están todos?

Bajó a Sakura y la puso en una silla que estaba en el recibidor.

- No están. Itachi salió esta noche, se fue a un viaje de negocios. Papá como ya te había dicho también lo esta, y los empleados, ellos tiene el fin de semana libre, así que, tampoco están.

- ¿Te quedaras sola? – añadió su hermano.

- Si, bueno… a no ser que… bueno – se sonrojó – te quieras quedar.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, tu sabes… bueno, esta lloviendo y no quiero que te mojes porque… - Sasuke la interrumpió.

- Sakura, ya estoy más que mojado, no creo que unas gotas más me vallan a hacer daño.

- Pero… ya que estas aquí, te puedes quedar y si quieres te puedes dar un baño, y puedes dormir en el cuarto de Ita… - otra vez Sasuke la interrumpió. Esta más claro que el agua que ella ansiaba que él se quedara ahí, con ella.

- Sakura, me quedare. – La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más y sonreír. Se acercó a ella y la volvió a cargar.

- ¿Qu-que haces?

- ¿Te piensas quedarte ahí sentada toda la noche?

- Umm.. no…

Subieron las escaleras, y al llegar a la parte de arriba, Sasuke entró al cuarto de su hermana, para después pasarla a su baño, y dejarla ahí para que se bañara y no tomara un resfriado.

Antes de que este saliera del baño, Sakura lo detuvo.

- Sasuke-kun, tu también báñate, no quiero que te enfermes.

- No, yo estoy bien.

- Pero…

- Sakura, no traigo ropa y…

- Sasuke, pero puedes usar la ropa de Itachi.

- No, se enojaría

- No, Sasuke-kun, enserio, Itachi no se enojara. Te lo prometo. – lo miró con ojos de perrito.

- ¿Estás segura de que no se enoja? – no se podía resistir a su mirada.

- Créeme, no se enojará.

- hmp

Estaba a punto de salir de nuevo cuando volteó a ver a la pelirosa y le dijo:

- Sakura

- ¿Si Sasuke-kun?

- ¿No quieres que – se acercó a ella lentamente – me quede aquí y te ayude a – dijo de manera seductora. – bañar-te?

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – la ojijade se sonrojó a más no poder.

- ¡Jajajaja! Sakura, es broma. – rió. La ojijade no paso desapercibida eso, sabía que era un chico serio, por eso nunca se imaginó lo lindo que se vería si sonriera, como lo hacía en esos momentos.

- … - agachó la mirada.

- Bueno me voy a bañar también. – Y él salió.

.

.

.

No pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando ya los dos estaban recién bañados.

Sasuke entró al cuarto de su hermana, estaba solamente vestido por unos shorts de Itachi, que seguramente no utilizaba, dejando ver todo su torso. Se quedó mirándola viéndola unos instantes, se encontraba sentada en su cama.

- Ho-la – dijo ella al percatarse de la sensual apariencia del pelinegro.

- hmp… hola – se quedaron los dos callados - ¿Cómo te siente?

- Pues, me cuesta un poco caminar, pero ya veras, se me pasara en un rato. – sonrió

- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

- No, bueno me iba a poner una venda y una crema especial para torceduras y esas cosas.

- ¿Dónde está? Si quieres te la traigo.

- Segundo cajón de la derecha de mi closet.

El moreno entro al baño de ella, sacó la venda y la crema, para después regresar a su lado.

- Recuéstate. – Pareció más una orden que una sugerencia, haciendo que ella obedeciera.

El Uchiha puso su mano en el tobillo de la chica, lo tenía algo inflamado y al parecer por el gestó que ella hizo, le dolía. Colocó un poco de crema y después le acomodó la venda.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun

- Hmp…

- Aww – bostezó la ojijade. – Tengo sueño ¿Qué hora será? – Ambos voltearon a ver el reloj que se encontraba arriba de una mesita cerca de la cama. – 12:47 a.m? No puede ser… creo que es un poco tarde.

- No lo creo. – respondió Sasuke. – La noche es joven. – esto solo provocó un pequeño sonrrojo por parte de ella, pero era lo suficientemente notorio para el ojinegro.

- Bueno como la noche aun es joven según tú ¿No quieres ir a la estancia a ver televisión?

- Como sea. – "_Aunque seria mejor quedarnos es tu cuarto hermanita"_ los pensamientos de el joven no eran nada sanos y menos al notar que la pelirosa vestia una camiseta larga para dormir y debajo de ella unos diminutos shorts que no se notaban por lo cortos que estaban o por lo largo de la camiseta.

Salieron los dos del cuarto y caminaron (Sakura cojeaba) hacia la estancia de ese mismo piso.

La estancia estaba junto a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja de la casa. Había una televisión de plasma demasiado grande, 2 sillones grandes, una mesita, y mucha decoración.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor. Se quedaron viendo la tele por un largo tiempo hasta ya entrada la noche. Vieron varios programas y apenas comenzaba una película, claro de terror.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Hmm?

- Muero de sueño

- Hmp – _"SOLO HMP! QUE RAYOS LE PASA? NO SABE DECIR NADA MÁS?"_ – Si quieres duermete. ¿Para qué me informas que tienes sueño? – _"mugre engreído ¬¬'"_

- Bueno, yo solo decía… - Lo volteó a ver con cara de amargada.

- Como quieras

- Ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto no te quedes ahí…

- No

- ¿Qué?

- Como escuchaste. – dijo seriamente - Te quedarás hasta que la película termine.

- Sasuke, no, no me obligaras, ya tengo sueño y….

- Solo es una excusa.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Acaso te dan miedo las películas de terror, Sa-ku-ra?

- Eh… - se puso nerviosa – Cla-claro que no.

- Hmp, como tu digas.

- Es verdad, no me dan miedo esas películas tontas. – respondió Sakura evitando que su temor no se notara.

- Entonces no hay razón para irte a tu cuarto.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante, ya no tenia de otra asique se quedó a ver esa película.

.

.

.

La chica principal de la película se encontraba corriendo en un pasillo obscuro, de pronto se resbala con algo, al caer al suelo se da cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre, en eso siente que alguien la toma por los pies y saca un cuchillo y…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Sakura grito muy alto y de un segundo a otro se encontraba abrazando a Sasuke, quien intencionalmente coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella. Era extraño, se sentía protegida, podía sentir los músculos de los brazos del chico, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara.

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de él, simplemente dejo que el momento pasara.

Después que la película finalizara, se encontraban ya los dos profundamente dormidos en el sillón. Sasuke estaba recostado a lo largo del sillón, y sobre él, Sakura se quedó profundamente dormía, acurrucada aferrada su pecho.

.

.

.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, estaba cansado y fastidiado, lo único que quería era llegar a dormir. Ese viaje había sido agotador. Se bajó del taxi del aeropuerto que lo trajo de vuelta a su casa. Bajó las maletas y se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Notó que había un charco de agua en el recibidor… _"Sakura"_ pensó.

Dejó las maletas ahí mismo, después las subiría. Por ahora se dirigía a su habitación.

Subiendo las escaleras, notó que la televisión estaba encendida…_ "seguramente Sakura se despertó temprano y se puso a ver la tele"_.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras volteó a ver la estancia y se encontró con una imagen que casi le causa un infarto en ese mismo instante: un chico pelinegro vestido solamente con unos shorts y sobre él, la chica de cabellos rosados que solamente con una camisa larga.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡SAKURA? – grito ensordecedoramente_ "Mataré a ese malnacido"_ pensó.

.

.

.

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Lamento mucho la espera, siento que tarde muchísimo tiempo en subir, si lo siento muchoTToTT

Ojala me perdonen! Bueno Espero que les haya gustado esta capítulo y que no se hayan olvidado de mi!*_*

Una vez más lamento la demora!

Brit*****

¿Reviews?


	6. Malentendido

**ATENCIÓN: POR FAVOR LEE MI COMENTARIO AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!**

"_pensamientos" (nota: están en itálicas)_

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior… _Al terminar de subir las escaleras volteó a ver la estancia y se encontró con una imagen que casi le causa un infarto en ese mismo instante: __un chico pelinegro vestido solamente con unos shorts y sobre él, la chica de cabellos rosados que solamente con una camisa larga._

_- ¿¡SAKURA?! – grito ensordecedoramente "Mataré a ese malnacido" pensó._

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capítulo 6: Malentendido) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

Sakura se despertó de un golpe, estaba asustada por aquel grito. Sin querer, se recargó muy fuerte sobre el abdomen del muchacho que se encontraba debajo de ella que se encontraba igualmente exaltado.

La chica pelirosa miró al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos. Parecía que aquel hombre había sufrido un infarto, su cara estaba completamente pálida y en su mirada se podía ver una mezcla de rabia y confusión. Sakura al notarlo, se puso de pie, gesto que el joven pelinegro imitó.

- Pa... papá - Sakura miró al suelo, apenada. - No...te e-esperaba tan pronto.

El hombre cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras: - pues yo no esperaba encontrarte así. - respondió él

- No... no es lo que parece - respondió la chica.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en ese momento.

"_¡Ese hijo de ****! ¿Cómo se atreve a estar en mi propiedad? ¡¿Con mi hija!? ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que le hizo a mi niña! ¡Me las pagara ese desgraciado malnacido! Si, claro 'el es un buen chico, papá' ¡Si como no Sakura, ese maldito Gai, Dai, Sai, o como sea que se llame, NO volverá a poner un pie en mi casa!"_

- Fugaku... - Se atrevió a decir el joven pelinegro.

El hombre lo miró. Había evitado mirarlo detenidamente como lo hacía en ese instante. Se dio cuenta de que aquel joven pelinegro parado enfrente de él tenía varios rasgos que lo hacían parecerse a Itachi, inclusive a él. Fugaku, desconcertado, parpadeo varias veces y no pudo evitar recordar a aquel pequeño de 3 años, al que alguna vez llamó hijo.

- ¿Sa-sasuke? - dijo el hombre. Y en ese instante, su cara se tornó aún más pálida de lo que estaba hace unos momentos. No quería ni imaginar como rayos Sasuke y Sakura se conocían, no quería saber como rayos Sasuke había llegado hasta su casa, y mucho menos quería saber qué rayos había ocurrido entre ellos durante la noche.

- ¡Papá! - gritó Sakura al ver que su padre estaba a punto de colapsar. - ¡Si-sientate!

Fugaku hizo caso, tomó asiento en el sillón, y cerró sus ojos. Trataba de tranquilizarse un poco. Tenía tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que sentía que explotaría.

- ¡¿Co-cómo?! ¿u-uste-des? ¡¿Cu-cuan-do?! ¿¡Sasu-ke?! ¿pe-pero...

- Papá... Relájate. Te prometo que no ocurrió nada. - respondió Sakura

La pelirosa volteó a ver a Sasuke, le pidió que fuera a buscar una caja de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en su closet. Al regresar el pelinegro, Sakura sacó una pastilla tranquilizadora y se la dio a su papá.

Después de eso, Sasuke fue a buscar su ropa para cambiarse, la cuál había dejado secando la noche anterior. Sakura, de igual manera se dirigió a su cuarto, cojeando, para cambiarse y ponerse algo más decente.

Al regresar a la estancia, Fugaku ya se veía un poco mejor. Aún seguía confundido y alterado, pero definitivamente ya estaba más tranquilo.

Fugaku miró a Sasuke detenidamente, no podía creer que después de tantos años, lo volvería a ver.

- Papá - dijo Sakura, sentándose a un lado de él para explicarle lo ocurrido. - Sasuke simplemente me ayudó a llegar a casa ayer.

Fugaku solamente la miraba, realmente trataba de creerle.

- Yo... yo iba a una fiesta, pero comenzó a llover. - dijo Sakura - Después unos chavos trataron de maltratarme, pero por suerte, Sasuke-kun estaba cerca.

Era obvio que Sakura omitiría todos los detalles de la noche anterior, suficientes sustos había tenido Fugaku hasta ahora.

No había respuesta de Fugaku. Sasuke estaba a un lado del sillón, no sabía qué hacer.

- Entonces, como era muy noche, le dije que se quedara aquí. - agregó la pelirosa.

Después de unos minutos, su padre se atrevió a decir: - ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, y después fijaron sus miradas en Fugaku.

- Desde... El... Lunes. _"Creo"_ - Dijo Sakura.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Si, papá - Dijo la pelirosa. - Itachi-niichan lo invitó a comer a la casa.

"_Itachi"_ pensó Fugaku _"Ese niño nunca me dijo que tenía contacto con su hermano_". Definitivamente estaba algo molesto, pero no lo quería aparentar.

- Itachi y yo nos encontramos en el cine la semana pasada. - Por fin, el pelinegro se había dignado a hablar. - Me invitó a su casa el Lunes - Sasuke hizo una pausa. - Hablamos de nuestra vida actual y... Conocí a mi _hermana._ - Dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mirando a Sakura, quien se sonrojó un poco.

- Sasuke - dijo su padre. - no tenía idea de que vivieras aquí.

Aunque Fugaku no era muy emotivo, pero al ver a un joven de 20 años parado frente a él, no pudo evitar mirar a su pequeño hijo de 3 años. y aunque Itachi siempre había sido su hijo preferido; sentía algo extraño, no sabía si era tristeza o arrepentimiento, o que. El punto era que se sentía mal al no haber sido capaz de criar a sus dos hijos de igual manera.

- Sa-suke - Volvió a decir el hombre - ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Muerta - dijo el pelinegro a secas, sorprendiendo a Fugaku.

- No-no lo sabía

- Lo imaginé - respondió el moreno

Sasuke estaba algo molesto. Recordaba que su padre siempre prefirió a Itachi antes que a él; y que cuando sus padres se separaron, su padre ni siquiera se dignó a saber nada de él, nunca le importó.

- Lo siento... hi-hijo - respondió Fugaku - ¿Qué fue de tu vida?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, inhaló y miró a los ojos a su padre, para después comenzar a contarle, en pocas palabras, la trágica vida que le había tocado vivir.

Después de que Sasuke terminó su pequeña conversación con su padre, se retiró. Se despidió de Sakura y después se dirigió a su casa para descansar.

.

.

.

Nuevamente era lunes.

Sasuke caminaba malhumorado por el pasillo para llegar a su salón de clases.

- ¡TEME! - llegó corriendo el rubio hiperactivo y lo saludó golpeando su espalda

- ¡AGH! ¿¡Qué quieres Naruto!?

- ¡Que enojón! ¿Ahora qué tienes?

-...- Sasuke no respondió

- ¡No me ignores!

- No tengo nada

En eso sonó el timbre

- ¡Me tengo que ir a mi clase! ¡Pero no creas que esto se quedará así! - gritó Naruto mientras corría a su salón.

Sasuke entró a su salón y tomó asiento. Unos segundos después entró Neji.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? - preguntó el ojiperla

- Hmp - el moreno miró a su amigo - Extraño... - respondió

Neji lo miró confundido: - ¿por qué?

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera pensar en la respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo, entró el profesor al salón.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días profesor Hatake - respondieron la mayoría de los estudiantes

.

.

.

Al finalizar el día, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara se encontraban platicando en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir por qué tienes esa carota? - le preguntó el rubio a su amigo

- ¿Qué no es obvio, Naruto? - Respondió Neji - Es porque así nació.

Todos se echaron a reír, nos el moreno que estaba matando mentalmente al Hyūga.

-...-

- Ya, en serio - dijo Gaara - Te ves más serio de lo normal.

- No tengo nada

- Me dijiste que tu fin de semana había sido extraño - dijo Neji - ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada...

- ¡SASUKEH! - gritó Naruto (na: hahaha lo tenía que hacer LOL) - ¡Ya no seas payaso, y dinos que pasó!

- …- el moreno tomó aire y respondió: - Casi violan a mi hermana; vi a mi molesto padre, a quién nunca le importé; y por si fuera poco el domingo hubo una fuga de agua en mi departamento. - contestó enojado el pelinegro.

Nadie respondió nada.

- Bueno, si necesitas algo dime - dijo Gaara

- Hmp

- Pues, me tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermano - agregó el pelirojo

- ¿Saben? Yo también me tengo que ir, hoy tengo que recoger a Hinata - dijo Neji - Sasuke, hay que ir comenzando el trabajo que nos encargó Kakashi

- Sí - respondió el moreno

- ¡Bueno, ahora si, me voy! - dijo el ojiperla caminando hacia su auto.

- Teme ¿y luego qué pasó?

- ¿Que pasó de qué?

- ¡No me vas a dejar con solo 3 oraciones de lo ocurrido!

- Dobe, me tengo que ir, ya luego te cuento

- ¡Que amargado eres! Si no me cuentas, no te contaré como estuvo mi cita.

-...-

- ¡ASH! ¡Teme, enserio eres muy amargado!

- Ya me voy

- Bueno te marcaré al rato - dio Naruto

- Como digas, Naruto. - respondió el moreno caminando hacia su auto.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola! No se si mis antiguos followers sigan aqui, haha la verdad es que me la bañe, pasaron ya 5 años desde que escribí esto y hasta ahorita subo la continuación. Realmente pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que pasó, seré sincera: de repente ya no me llegó la inspiración ni la motivación por continuar con el ff, después pasó el tiempo y dejé de leer Naruto, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y se estaba poniendo medio aburridin. Gracias a unas amigas, que siguieron leyendo el manga; hace unas semanas, me dijeron "LEELO YA!" bueno, pues lo hice y OMG volví al fandom hahahahah, claro, tuve que "leer" (hojear) como 150 capítulos que no leí en todo este tiempo para entender qué rayos pasaba. Bueno pues gracias a Kishi que decidió que Sasuke regresara a Konoha, aqui me tienen.**

**Espero que si hayan leido lo de aqui arribita ^ Hihihih bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejenme algun review para ver que les pareció. Y ahora si que ya no prometo nada en terminarlo y blablabala, realmente si espero hacerlo :)**

**Gracias a todos por su comprensión! **


	7. Que pequeño es el mundo

"_pensamientos" (nota: están en itálicas)_

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (La hermana de mi hermano) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

*Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro.*

.

.

.

_En el capítulo anterior... _

_- Bueno te marcaré al rato - dijo Naruto_

_- Como digas, Naruto. - respondió el moreno caminando hacia su auto. _

.

.

°¤*(¯`°(S) °¤* (Capítulo 7: Que pequeño es el mundo) °¤* (S)°´¯)*¤°•

.

.

.

En el transcurso de la semana, los tres chicos ya estaban más al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke en el fin de semana. Si, era cierto que el moreno no hablaba mucho, pero con el paso de la semana el chico iba hablando más y más sobre el tema.

Claro, Naruto ya sabía de antemano lo ocurrido con él, ya que el lunes por la noche; el rubio fue hasta el departamento del Uchiha, en donde hablaron sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana.

Al ser mejores amigos, y encontrarse solos en el departamento, Sasuke no tuvo mucho problema en contarle a su amigo lo que pasó con su hermana y todo el drama que vivió con su padre.

Naruto comprendió el por qué su amigo se sentía tan abrumado al hablar sobre el tema. Para mejorar la situación, o al menos así lo pensó el rubio, decidió cambiar la conversación y platicarle al moreno sobre su cita del viernes.

El Uzumaki, orgulloso, admitió que creía sentir algo por Ino, sí, Ino Yamanaka. El pelinegro al escuchar eso, pensó que era una de sus tantas bromas, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba siendo sincero.

- ¿Ino? - preguntó el Uchiha

- ¡Si Teme!

- ¿Pero por qué ella?

- No lo se, simplemente, creo que me gusta. Es muy linda. - dijo el rubio sonriendo como tonto

- Es una molestia

- ¡No es verdad!

- Dobe, ni siquiera la conoces bien

- No me importa lo que digas, la volveré a invitar a salir este viernes.

- Hmp

A Naruto no le importaba el hecho de no conocer tan bien a la Yamanaka, ¿para eso la invitaba a salir, no?

.

.

.

Pasaba la semana muy lento para los jóvenes, y más aún tomando en cuenta las grandes cantidades de tarea que sus profesores les encargaban.

En una hora libre, en la que los cuatro chicos coinciden, decidieron salir de la universidad a comer algo decente, ya que estaban hartos de la comida de cafetería.

- ¡Estoy cansado de andar investigando sobre las reformas y esas cosas! - gritó Naruto

- Querías ser político, ahí lo tienes - dijo Neji

- ¡AGH! Sí, pero la clase con Asuma esta súper aburrida

- Naruto tiene razón, es muy tediosa su clase - dijo Gaara

- Pues no son los únicos sufriendo últimamente - dijo Neji

- Y que lo digas - añadió el Uchiha

- Si, Kakashi se pasó esta semana, nos ha encargado como mil tarea y además un proyecto para el lunes.

- Ni siquiera lo hemos podido comenzar - dijo el moreno llevándose las manos a su cabeza - Estoy cansado, y él solo se la pasa leyendo su novela erótica.

Todos rieron.

Después de que los chicos terminaron de comer, regresaron a la universidad. Sus clases aun no terminaban y al parecer iban a tener que quedarse hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca trabajando.

.

.

.

Al fin, después de una dura semana ocupada, nuevamente era viernes.

- ¡Les juro que lloraré de felicidad! - dijo Naruto caminado junto a sus amigos por el pasillo. - Hoy será un gran día con mi chica, y mañana dormiré todo el dia.

- ¿Con tu chica? - preguntó Gaara

- Si

- ¿Y desde cuándo es tu chica? - preguntó el pelirojo, al parecer no se veía muy contento.

- Pues, ella aun no lo sabe ¡Hahaha! Pero pronto lo sabrá.

- Por lo menos alguien se divertirá hoy - dijo Sasuke fastidiado y Neji asintió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices teme?

- Sasuke y yo tenemos que trabajar en el Plan de Negocios que Kakashi nos pidió para el lunes.

- ¡Haganlo mañana! - dijo Naruto - Así pueden salir hoy ó descansar

- Es que yo no puedo mañana - dijo Neji - Mi tío quiere que lo ayude con algunas cosas del trabajo.

- Suerte con su proyecto - dijo Gaara

- Hmp - dijo el moreno como gesto de agradecimiento

- ¿Y tu Gaara, qué vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó el rubio

- Descansar, ya mañana saldré con mis hermanos y primos.

- ¡Bueno, pues me los saludas! - dijo Naruto - ¡ya voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer! - dijo el rubio despidiéndose

- Yo tengo que esperar a que Temari salga de su clase

- Bueno, que te diviertas esperando - dijo Neji sarcásticamente - Sasuke, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, si quieres llega a mi casa como a las 5:00

- Esta bien

.

.

.

Como dijo Neji, el moreno llegó puntual a la mansión Hyūga. El ojiperla ya lo estaba esperando, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para poder continuar con su proyecto.

- Espero que terminemos temprano - dijo Neji - estoy muy cansado

- Yo también - dijo el pelinegro

Los chicos comenzaron a trabajar en el Plan de Negocios que tenían que hacer. Pasaron las horas, ya eran como las 10:30 de la noche y ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos y hambrientos.

- Hay que descansar un momento - dijo Neji

- Hmp - asintió Sasuke - ya no puedo con esto, mataré a Hatake

- ¡Hahaha! Te comprendo, yo te ayudo - rió el ojiperla

- Agh, tengo sed

- Si quieres ve a la cocina, ya sabes dónde está - le contestó Neji recostándose en un sillón para descansar un momento.

Sasuke salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual se encontraba lejos de la biblioteca.

Antes de poner un pie en la entrada de la cocina se percató de la presencia de una chica de cabellos rosados, vestida con una blusa holgada y unos pequeños shorts, al parecer su pijama. Ella estaba recargada viendo hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a la entrada. La pelirrosa tenía un vaso con agua en su mano derecha, estaba tomando agua.

El moreno sonrió al darse cuenta de quien era y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, sin que se diera cuenta. Al estar detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura con un brazo y antes de que la chica gritara, le tapó la boca con su otra mano.

El vaso con agua que traía en su mano cayó al suelo, derramando su contenido. La chica volteó a ver quién era aquella persona detrás de ella y se encontró con unos ojos azabache inconfundibles.

De un instante a otro, el moreno alzó a la pelirosa y se la llevó a la sala que se encontraba a un lado de la cocina. La luz estaba apagada, y el joven acorraló a la pelirosa en una esquina.

- Sa-sasuke-kun - dijo la ojijade con dificultad

El pelinegro acercó su cabeza hacia el oído de Sakura, podía oler el aroma de su shampoo, olía a cerezas, y eso le gustaba al joven.

- ¿Qué haces en casa de Hyūga? - preguntó el muchacho con una voz ronca, haciendo estremecer a la chica.

- Y-yo... - trató de decir Sakura, pero el simple hecho de sentir la respiración del Uchiha en su cuello la ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que su mirada se veía tensa, era obvio que estaba enojado, pero no sabía por qué. Hasta que encontró una razón, quizás estaba... _celoso _de alguien_. _La pelirosa sonrió confiada y respondió:

- Me invitó a dormir - dijo con voz seductora

- ¿¡Qué!? - Si, Sakura confirmó su teoría

- Me dijo que _lo_ esperara en su habitación.

- …- No hubo respuesta del pelinegro, Sakura sintió que _su hermano_ se ponía tenso, seguramente estaba planeando cómo asesinar al Hyūga. Pero la risita de Sakura lo desconcertó.

- Sasuke-kun, Hinata me invitó a una pijamada - el pelinegro se enojó por la "pequeña broma" que _su hermana_ le había hecho.

- Sa-ku-ra... - dijo el moreno acercando su cara hacia el de la chica que tenía enfrente. Sus narices rozaban, sentían la respiración del otro, y ambos mantenían sus miradas entrelazadas.

- Sa-suke-kun - dijo la ojijade, y diciendo esto, el chico regresó al oído de la ojijade e hizo un ruido, como un gruñido, haciéndola temblar.

- No quiero que te vea así. - dijo el Uchiha con su voz ronca. Era obvio que se refería a que por nada del mundo quería que Neji la viera así vestida.

Sakura simplemente asintió.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿tú qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Sakura, tratando de romper aquella tensión extraña que había entre ellos.

- Un proyecto - respondió el joven.

En eso, se escucharon unas risas y pasos acercándose, seguramente eran las otras amigas de la pelirosa que estaban en la pijamada de Hinata.

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura y le regaló una de sus típicas medias sonrisas seductoras para luego regresar a la biblioteca. Sakura se paralizó por un momento y al volver a escuchar a sus amigas aproximarse, regresó a la cocina a limpiar el desorden.

.

.

.

- Tardaste mucho - dijo Neji

- Hmp

- Bueno pues, continuemos

Los dos chicos siguieron trabajando en el proyecto, ya casi no les faltaba nada. Pero aun así, tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Sasuke se encontraba completamente distraído por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Trataba de esforzarse y terminar el proyecto, pero era imposible.

Sonó el timbre de la casa. Y después de unos minutos llegó el mayordomo de los Hyūga:

- Neji-sama, el repartidor de pizzas se encuentra en la puerta.

- Gracias, Kisho, ahora voy - dijo Neji - Sasuke, acompáñame, de pasada comemos algo.

El moreno asintió y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal. Después de recibir la pizza y pagarla, Neji llamó a su prima:

- ¡Hinata! ¡Ya llegó la pizza!

- ¡Ya vamos! - respondió su prima

Después de un momento, se comenzaron a escuchar risitas aproximarse, provenientes del piso de arriba

.

.

.

Después de subir las escaleras y regresar al cuarto de Hinata, Tenten notó que su amiga se comportaba muy raro.

- Sakura ¿que tienes?

- Na-nada

- Actuas muy extraño - insistió Tenten

- No es nada, es solo que, me da pena que hice un mugrero en tu cocina, Hinata - respondió la pelirosada dirigiéndose a su amiga ojiperla.

- No te apures, Sakura - sonrió Hinata.

- Bueno, ¿Qué les estaba diciendo? - preguntó Tenten - ¡Ah, sí! Me dijeron que vieron a Kin con Shino.

- ¿Shino-kun? - dijo Hinata

- Sí - Respondió Tenten, para luego seguirles contando el chisme.

Sakura no le ponía atención a sus amigas, ella solo asentía cuando le preguntaban algo, pues su mente no estaba presente, ella pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos con su hermano.

Después de un tiempo, se escuchó el grito de Neji:

- ¡Hinata! ¡Ya llegó la pizza!

- ¡Ya vamos! - respondió ella - Chicas, creo que hay que bajar

- ¡E-espera! - dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- ¿No tienes de casualidad, una bata de dormir que me prestes mientras bajamos?

- Si, dejame ir por ellas - respondió Hinata

Después de un momento regresó con dos batas:

- Solo tengo dos - dijo

- Yo puedo bajar sin una - dijo Tenten.

- Esta bien - contestó la ojiperla

Después de eso bajaron las escaleras.

.

.

.

En la cocina, Neji y Sasuke se encontraban platicando. Al hacerse presentes las tres chicas, ambos voltearon a verlas. Sasuke sonrió al ver que su hermana ya no mostraba tanta piel, gracias a la bata que se había puesto.

- Hola chicas - saludó Neji

- Hola - respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo

- Hmp - dijo el moreno - hola

- Neji-sama - dijo Hinata sonriendo - Pedimos dos pizzas, si quieren, pueden tomar algunas rebanadas.

- Si, gracias Hinata

Neji comenzó a servir varias rebanadas de pizza para Sasuke y para él. Sasuke, por su parte no dejaba de ver a la pelirosa, sabía que algo andaba mal con él. Realmente estaba mal, no podía sentir tanta atracción por nadie, menos por _su hermana_. Pero el simple hecho de tenerla ahí parada, viéndola tan _inocente_, lo hacía _desearla _aún más.

"_Maldición, tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas"_ pensó el Uchiha, si no, un problema se haría presente en su entrepierna.

Después de que Neji terminó de servir las pizzas, Sasuke tomó unos refrescos, se despidieron y los dos se dirigieron hacia un comedor que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca en donde trabajaban.

- Hinata, nos deberías de invitar más seguido a tu casa - dijo Tenten una vez que los chicos se habían ido. - Aww, enserio amo a tu primo.

- Pu-pues cuando quieras, ya sabes que eres bienvenida siempre, Tenten - dijo Hinata.

No era sorpresa que Tenten dijera que amaba al primo de Hinata. Desde el primer día en que lo vio, no lo podía sacarlo de su mente. Siempre que iba a casa de su amiga, esperaba que él estuviera ahí, así, por lo menos lo podría admirar un rato.

- Haha, gracias amiga. - dijo la chica de cabello castaño. - A decir verdad, su amigo también es lindo. A él no me había tocado verlo, ¡pero parece que no te quitaba la mirada de encima, Saku!

- ¿¡Qu-qué!? - respondió ella poniéndose roja.

Hinata, de igual manera se sonrojó. Como Sakura les había contado sobre su nuevo hermano, lo había descrito, y les había contado sobre él; la pelinegra llegó a la conclusión de que quizás su hermano llamado Sasuke, era el mismo Sasuke amigo de Neji.

- ¿Que-qué les pasa? - preguntó Tenten al darse cuenta de que sus amigas estaban más rojas que un tomate.

- Na-nada, es que él, bueno... Yo, él es - trataba de decir Sakura - es _mi hermano..._

- ¡¿Qué!? - gritó la chica de cabello castaño.

- ¡¿Tu- tu lo sabías!? - preguntó Sakura dirigiéndose a Hinata al darse cuenta que ella estaba avergonzada por la situación.

- Lo...deduci - respondió ella. - No pueden haber dos Sasuke Uchiha con las mismas características que describiste, y.. pues Neji, él, aquí viene muy... seguido.

- Wow, si que es lindo tu hermano Sakura - dijo Tenten - Bueno, creo que hay que comer - agregó para componer la situación.

- Sí - respondió Hinata

- Aja... - dijo Sakura.

Después de que terminaron de cenar subieron nuevamente a la habilitación de la pelinegra.

.

.

.

Neji y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en el comedor.

- Sasuke... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Hmp - contestó el moreno dando a entender que sí.

- Ella... Sakura ¿es tu hermana, no es así?

El Uchiha no respondió, le dio una mordida a su pizza, y después se dignó a contestar:

- Si

Neji, al igual que su prima había deducido que Sakura era la misma Sakura que el Uchiha había descrito, ya que no todos los días ves a una chica de cabellos rosados.

- Que pequeño es el mundo. No puedo creer que la conozco desde hace mucho, y tu, bueno te acabas de enterar de su existencia.

- Hmp

Después de terminar de cenar, los dos chicos regresaron a terminar el proyecto. Unas horas más tarde, lo dieron por terminado. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y morían de sueño. Trataron de organizar un poco la biblioteca, y después Sasuke se despidió de su amigo para dirigirse a su departamento.

En toda la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirosa. Sabía que no era normal, pero curiosamente le gustaba esa sensación.

.

.

.

Pasaban las horas y las tres amigas aun seguían despiertas platicando de todo.

Sakura, aunque trataba de no parecer tan desconectada del mundo, no podía dejar de pensar en el joven de ojos azabache. Se sentía extraña, no sabía qué era ese sentimiento, sabía que estaba obsesionada, sabía que alomejor no era correcto, pero a decir verdad, se le hacía muy interesante aquello que sentía.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara cosas extrañas sobre su hermano? ¿Amor...? ¡No! No podía pensar eso, alomejor simplemente sentía esa atracción por él, ya que era su hermano y a los hermanos se les quiere. Pero... No sentía eso por Itachi. Esto era algo _diferente_.

- ¿Sakura? - Preguntaba Hinata - ¿Sakura?

- ¡Saku! - gritó Tenten.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, yo no...

- ¿Qué tienes? Llevas así como media hora - dijo la castaña

No respondió. ¿Estaría bien contarles a sus amigas de lo que pasaba? No estaba segura de nada.

- Saku, puedes confiar en nosotras - dijo la ojiperla

- ¡Si, desahogate! ¡Al parecer tienes muchos problemas!

Sakura sonrió. Alomejor la mejor solución era hablarlo con ellas y que la ayudaran a superarlo.

- Esta bien - inhaló - Creo... que me gusta un chico, pero no estoy segura...

- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Tenten

- ¿¡Qué?!

- ¡Todos en la prepa lo saben! - siguió la castaña

- ¿¡De qué hablas!?

- ¡De lo tuyo con Sai!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- No te preocupes, Saku, al parecer él no se ha dado cuenta de que sientes lo mismo por él. - dijo Hinata

- ¡No¡ no entienden... - respondió la pelirosa

Perfecto, para empeorar más la situación, toda la escuela pensaba que Sai y ella tenían algo así como una relación.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la castaña

- Él, no es... - dijo Sakura - es un chico mayor - hizo una pausa - Pero... no me gusta, creo...

Sus amigas no comprendian nada.

- Siento algo extraño por él, no se que sea. - siguió hablando la pelirosa.

- Si no estamos hablando de Sai ¿entonces de quién...? - comenzó a decir Tenten - Oh... - Al parecer ahora todo tenía sentido: la manera tan cautelosa en describir al chico, el comportamiento extraño de Sakura, su sonrojo hace unos momento... - ¿Sakura, no estamos hablando de tu...

- _¿Hermano? -_ dijo ella agachando la cabeza. - S-si...

Se quedaron todas calladas por un largo momento. Nadie sabía qué contestar.

- Sakura, creo que, alomejor eso que dices sentir es una simple obsesión - dijo Hinata - Quizás porque no lo conocías antes, y ahora que te das cuenta de que tienes otro hermano, sientes curiosidad de saber más sobre él.

- ¡Si, Hinata tiene razón!

- Quiero pensar que solo es eso.

- ¡Si, Sakura, es solo eso! - dijo Tenten - Mira, yo creo que ya estas cansada y alomejor hasta estas alucinando cosas. Mejor hay que dormirnos ya.

- Tienes razón, Tenten - dijo Sakura

- Si, no te preocupes Saku, si quieres luego platicamos sobre este asunto, pero quizás, lo mejor será dormirnos ya. - dijo Hinata

Las tres comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas para dormir. Ya era demasiado tarde y estaban cansadas. Además, Hinata y Tenten necesitaban procesar lo que Sakura les había dicho. Tenían que pensar en buenos consejos para darle a su amiga y ayudarla con su problema.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen un review! ;) **


End file.
